


My Life in The Alolan Sun

by AonoKaras27



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AonoKaras27/pseuds/AonoKaras27
Summary: Takes place after the events of 'My Life in Black and White' where Colress arrived to the Alola region.





	My Life in The Alolan Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to just go ahead and post the whole thing since I completed it long after I published the first part.

Arrival to the island of Alola...

A ship had stopped at the island of Akala letting off passengers and tourists of the island. Colress stepped off the ship looking around the City he stopped at. He took out his book he had reading it. " Hmm...seems I'm here at Heahea City. Nice little place to settle for research." He smiled," Gotta find out about this new power called Z moves..."he smiled," After all I spent a month in Kalos learning about Mega Evolution."  
He closed his book pocketing it in his coat. He continued his walk down the street looking around the buildings and pokemon with their trainers. " Everything seems so much more peaceful here than Unova was...but...all that was placed behind me..." He says to himself," Wonder what kind of food they server here?" He says," Kinda famished from that ferry ride here." He tugged a little at his suit seeing he well fitted into it since the days he used to live in Unova. His weight increased some since then not to mention he was pregnant with Ghetsis' child which by now would be about 2 to 3 months along now. He wasn't quite showing yet but you could barely tell with him wearing black clothes under his coat.  
He walked up to a woman with a freindly smile. " Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find a nice place to eat?" he asked.  
The woman looked at him eyeing his strange outfit he had on. " Oh, well I'm guessing you're a tourist?"she asked.  
Colress nodded. " In a way, I'm a scientist and I'm here to study Alola and it's various pokemon. I even wanna know how Z moves are used and activated even find out how much in comparison it is to mega evolution!"  
The woman smiled at him. " A scientist? That's pretty cool to hear you should go to the Aether Foundation also known as Aether Paradise. I hear that there are people like yourself studying and taking care of pokemon."

Colress gasped intrigued. " Oh? Well I may go visit this place but can you tell me somewhere I can get food first?" he smiled.

"Oh sure, umm if you want something quick you can enter a Malasada shop not too far from here." She pointed.  
Colress nodded. " Malasada? I've heard about it from tourists who came here more often than me. This would be my first time here." he says.  
She nodded. " I can tell I haven't seen you around here before and I seen most of the common tourists."  
Colress smiled. " I appreciate your help, thank you and hope you have a pleasant day." Colress bowed to her.  
" You too,sir, you have a good time here in Alola." She turned and then stopped. " Oh! By the way!" She walked towards him," You need to know the greeting of saying hello to the locals." She held her hands up gesturing her hands apart from each other. " Just do that and say Alola!"

Colress nodded. " I understand, thank you."

"Also it means goodbye as well if you so wish to use it that way." She then added.

Colress waved to her. " Got it!" he says as he continued towards the Malasada shop. He read the sign on a pink colored building seeing what he was looking for. He enters the building smelling something delicious as soon as he stepped in. " Is this Malasada?" he says walking to the register then looked at the various types of Malasada. " I see, looks to be like a flaky bun with any kind of fillings you choose for it. His stomach growled for thinking about something delicious he was craving. " What would you like to order sir?" a woman asked him.  
"Can I have a Malasada with Oran Berry filling and cream?"asked Colress.

" And how big do you want it?" she asked.  
"Pardon?" Colress looked at her.  
" How big?"she asked again  
His eyes gleamed hearing that. " W..what are the options of sizes?"  
" We have normal sized Malasada which is as big as your hand and then there's the big Malasada which you can almost use two hands to hold." she explained.  
" I'll have the big one!" Colress gleamed with happiness.  
The woman was shocked at his excitement but smiled to him. " Alright, it'll be shortly your order will be ready and we'll bring it out to you."

Colress nodded as he sat down at a table patiently waiting. He hope it was as good as he heard it was.  
A few minutes passed then the Malasada was served to Colress. " Here you go sir, that'll be 150p."  
Colress was staring at the large Malasada as it was served to him. He shook his head as he reached in his wallet taking out the payment the paid her. " Thank you." He then took the Malasada into his hands taking a bite of it. He gasped as if it was the most wonderful thing he's tasted. He moans as he chewed the fluffy and soft bun in his mouth tasting the oran and cream filling along with it. He took several more bites finishing the large meal in a matter of seconds. He stood up going to the register. " I would like to order another one!" he smiled placing another 150 down. " Um...yes sir?" the woman blinked.  
Another was then served to him and he finished that one also. He arrived at the counter once more. " Again?" the woman asked," That was two big Malasada's...."  
"A third wouldn't hurt." Colress smiled.  
She just gave him a grin as she served him a third time and he sat down eating that one also.

Arrival of Team Skull....

Entering the store, was a group of teens wearing punk styled clothing colored black and white. Each of them wore masks on their faces and carried a bad attitude stance with them. "Yo, we're Team Skull and we're here to take ya pokemon if any of you's had em." the male spoke of the group. Colress looked up at them as he was in mid bite of his food. One thing he didn't like was little punks other than being disturbed during eating. He then stood up. " What do you all think you're doing here?"

The female of the group looked over at him. " Can it four-eyes! You be lucky we don't beat'cha up." she punched her hand.  
" Who does this nerd think he is?" The male says.  
Colress walked up to them appearing more intimidating than they thought he was. "You were saying?" he pushed his glasses up.  
"Oh...big tough guy eh?" They backed up," How's bout a pokemon battle then?! You lose to us we take your pokemon!"  
Colress chuckled taking a bite of his Malasada. " Well then, I wouldn't mind it but I feel you all are just not what I'm here to research about. You don't seem to have the skills I'm seeking." He pushed them out the way going out the door.

" Is he dissing us?!" another member says.  
" Alright he wanna start a fight he's got one!" a Team Skull member then tossed a pokeball at Colress. The pokeball then seemed to vanish as soon as it hits the back of his coat then appeared behind the Team Skull member hitting him in the back of the head knocking him out. " Ah!" they shout not knowing what just happened.  
Colress chuckled as he tapped on the consoles of his arm. " Seems the mini portals are working as expected." he continued out the door leaving them mind boggled to his tech.  
" Let's see...now." He took a bite of his Malasada," I should ask how I can get to this Aether Paradise area." He looked around. He was being captured by the island's beauty as he walked down the streets. He was taking down notes on the places and area's he's visited. "Oh.." His eyes came upon a Comfey a pokemon that resembled a leilei," He walked up towards it," What kind of pokemon are you?" He analyzed the various flower colors on it. The pokemon turned to him curious as well about him.  
" That's a Comfey." someone spoke behind him. He turned around looking to a young girl with green hair.  
"Comfey?"Colress says," Oh I must add it to my pokemon database!"  
" Are you a new tourist here?"she asked.  
Colress nodded to her. " I've come here to study the island of Alola."  
"A scientist then?!" she smiled.  
"Correct young lady, my name is Colress." He says.  
" I'm Mallow, I was here with my freinds going to Royal Avenue soon for a match against The Masked Royal...or Kiawe is..." she says looking to the side.  
"Masked Royal? I'm guessing he's a mysterious person correct?"asked Colress tapping on his arm consoles.  
" Yeah! No one really knows his true face he's just a local hero to us all and inspiration!" Mallow says.  
"Hmm, I guess my trip to Aether will be postponed a little. This Masked Royal person has got me interested." Colress sighs.  
" If you like you can come with me and my friends over there?" Mallow says with a smile.  
"If you all don't mind? I'd like to." Colress smiled.  
"Alright, follow me!" Mallow turned around leading Colress to where he freinds were. " Lana! Kiawe! I brought someone over who wanted to join us to the Masked Royal match."

" Oh, hello there." The blue Haired girl named Lana waved to him.  
"Mallow...did you have to go and find strangers at random?"the flame colored hair male named Kiawe says.  
" I feel he's nice he's a scientist!" Mallow says.  
The other two gasped. " Oh really? I guess you do give off that vibe." Lana says looking him over.  
" Are you here for good reasons?"asked Kiawe.  
Colress nodded. " Yes, I'm here to study the island is all." he smiled," I was bound for Aether Paradise."  
" Oh, I really don't know too much about the place but I feel the local professor may know." Kiawe says," His name is Professor Kukui and maybe our Island Kahuna can get a special meeting with him."  
" Kahuna?" Colress asked.  
"Yeah, each Island has one and ours' is Miss Olivia." Lana says.  
"I'm guessing they are the leaders?"Colress asked typing.  
"Yeah, they help govern each area. I'm sure in time you'll meet all of them." Mallow grins.  
Colress nodded looking to them. " This info you gave me will benefit to my research."  
" Oh shoot! We gotta roll guys the match will be starting soon!" Kiawe shouts looking at the time.  
"Alright! Let's all get the Tauros rides!" Mallow shouts as each child took a device out pushing a button on it once they got in the middle of the street. The ground shook a little as three Tauros with seats on them stampede towards them then stopped. Colress watched as they all put gear on and climb the pokemon talking seats. " Oh you wanna ride with one of us?"asked Lana.  
Colress looked at the pokemon and smiled. " How'd you all use those devices to call them?"  
"Oh they're called pagers. We use them to call poke'rides. This is one way we can get through the islands faster." Mallow says.  
"I have room come sit behind me." Kiawe says to Colress.  
"If you don't mind." Colress grabbed to the seat struggling a little to get on it. He then giggled as he was trying still but managed to sit up and sighs. " Sorry about that..."  
"It's ok, gotta get used to it." Mallow says.  
"Just hang on ok?" Kiawe says as he kicked the Tauros and the pokemon quickly sped jerking forward. Colress screams nearly falling off of it but grabbed to Kiawe as the pokemon sped forward. Mallow and Lana both giggle as Kiawe felt him grabbing tight around his waist.

Royal Avenue...

The group of Tauros stopped once they hit the area destination. Kiawe's haulted and Colress groaned hopping off of it stumbling then threw up in a bush.  
"Oh my...do you think that was too much for him?"asked Mallow.  
"This can't be good for the baby..." Colress hurled once again.  
" Geeze...didn't think it was that bad..."Kiawe says scratching his head.  
Colress panted standing up wiping the sweat from his head then tapping on his consoles turning the cooling systems on. He sighs feeling a lot more better as his suit let out a slight hiss. He walked back to the three others. " I'm ok...never really rode on a pokemon before." He held his stomach and huffed deeply.  
"Well, we're here at the Royal Avenue." Lana says getting off the Tauros with the others.  
"Over there's the Battle Dome, we need to go there." Kiawe says walking ahead.  
Colress nodded still feeling a tad nauseus he walked rubbing his upset stomach hoping everything was ok with him after that ride. Lana turned noticing it. " You sure you're ok?"she asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine. No need to worry." He smiled to her once they entered the dome. Colress gasped looking at the colorful interior and there were other rooms with different colors near them of red, yellow,blue and green. A pattern of a pokemon's head shape was at each color as well. He shook his head a bit as he suddenly got a headache from the light being so bright for him. " Upstairs is the Masked Royal's battle zone we're gonna be going there to watch Kiawe." Mallow pointed.  
Colress nodded to them as he sighs. " Umm...I think you need to take a seat though.." Mallow says walking close to him.  
" Yeah..you look pretty flushed there." Kiawe says.  
"I'm alright..." Colress walked forward towards the stairs before someone yelled out. " Look! The Masked Royal!" they shout. His instincts told him to look which resulted in making him dizzy. He groans holding his head as he suddenly then passed out on the floor.  
Mallow gasped then screams." Colress!" she shouts as she and Kiawe went to him.  
More people ran towards them seeing Colress slowly moving on the floor. "Hey! Don't move!" The Masked Royal ran out kneeling to him," You ok partner?"he asked Colress just when he passed out.

Hours later...  
Colress gasped waking up finding himself on a sofa in a shoddy looking house. He sat up looking around. " Where am I?" he rubbed his eyes.  
"Oh you're awake." a female voice was heard. Colress slowly turned to see a young girl wearing a white dress and white sun hat. She had long blonde hair with a part of it in braids and green eyes.  
" Where is this place?" Colress asked seeing he was without his coat.  
"You're at Professor Kukui's place. He brought you here from Akala you're in Melemele now." She smiled.  
Colress nodded. " A new island...where is this Kukui?"he asked.  
"Oh he's making a few calls but..." She gasped as a squeal was heard on the loft in the house.  
"What is that?" Colress asked.  
" Umm...something that I need to take care of." She says hurrying up the ladder to the loft.  
Colress watched her and sighed wondering what happened to him. Could be he overdid things again. He tends to suddenly pass out when he does too much. " I need to learn to be more careful..I don't wanna lose you." He rubbed his stomach.  
"Yo! You're up!"  
Colress turned towards the flight of stairs going down into the basement." Oh...are you...Professor Kukui?"asked Colress.

" Yeah, the one and only!" The man spoke proudly with a friendly smile. " I heard from the Masked Royal you passed out just before he did a match..so sorry to hear that...he also sent me to take of you. Can you tell me what happened?" Kukui asked him as he sat down beside him.  
" I just was on a Poke'ride and I guess it shook me up..." Colress says.  
"Yeah, I've had accounts of people having a hard time getting used to Poke'rides..sometimes tourists just can't get the hang of it." Kukui laughed," You've met Lillie right? She was here when I left for a while."

Colress nodded looking up at the loft. " Yeah, we met."

" Yeah, I took her in because she kinda ran away from home and she won't tell me where she lives...she was intent on staying anywhere but her home..." Kukui says.

"I see, seems she's hiding something..." Colress says.

" It's just Nebby, a pokemon I'm even baffoled at to what it exactly is." Kukui says.

" Now you've gotten me curious." Colress smiled with a laugh.

" Oh, by the way I heard you were a scientist. So you came here to study our home?"asked Kukui.

He nodded. " Yes, I've found it quite interesting to discover. So far I enjoy Malasada from here."

" Oh yeah, that's the best!" Kukui smiled," One of our famous foods here."

" Well unfortunately I evacuated them from my stomach...kinda feel hungry again..." Colress sighed.

"Hmm..I may can whip up something for you. I'll make some soup so it can help with your healing." Kukui stood up," By the way what is you name?"

"Colress, a pleasure to meet you Kukui." He smiled.

" Alola to you Colress." Kukui says going in the kitchen to do some cooking.

He nodded to him looking down at a Snubbul looking at him. " Oh how cute, a Snubbul." Colress pets the pokemon.

" I have a few pokemon running around here. I have no idea where my Stufful and Rockruff went but they come and go as they please." Kukui says getting a large pot and water inside it.

" I've never really heard of those pokemon before...hmm..I should add those to my database." He says remembering he didn't have his coat on. " May I ask where you put my suit?"

" It's over there on the coat rack. I was worried it would hold with how heavy it is...how do you even do it?"asked Kukui.

"I've worked my strength up for one thing." Colress says.

" Well you could possibly take on the Masked Royal if you're that strong,cousin." Kukui chuckled.

" I dunno, I'm not that much of a fighter physically." Colress looked down at the Snubbul again petting it some more.

"It's ok, you're a peaceful person not wanting to cause conflict." Kukui says.

"Yeah...I can't afford to be a part of any trouble." Colress sighs.

" It's the best thing you can do. Lucky you found the most peaceful environment...except from those Team Skull guys who keep wanting to cause trouble for people and new trainers on their trials." Kukui turned the heat on the water.

" I met a few today who were trying to steal pokemon. I don't really like what they're representing..." He laid back on the sofa.

" Yeah, I've tried to get them to turn around and change but seem their leader is more persuasive than me." Kukui says,"It's best not to run into him."

Colress nodded. " Thanks for the heads up..." He sighs," Oh! By the way! Would you happen to know how to get to Aether Paradise?"

Lillie gasped hearing that as she slowly peeked down from the loft.

"Aether? Oh! Yes, I've heard of that place from my wife, Burnet. She visits there a lot. I can take you to her tomorrow and she may can get you a way there, yeah." Kukui grins.

Colress smiles. " Thank you! This is the best news I've heard!" He clapped his hands together.

" Whoa! Don't get yourself sick again being this excited." Kukui says pointing the spoon at him.

" Sorry...sometimes I get carried away." Colress tried calming down.

"Good, just relax and you can watch some tv if you'd like till food's ready." Kukui says.

" I think I'll do that then to entertain myself." Colress reached for the remote turning it on.

" So...he wants to go to Aether?" Lillie mused to herself," I feel he shouldn't...." she frowns then going back to her bed.

Next day...Ferry Terminal...

Kukui and Colress walked out towards the local Ferry Terminal hoping to meet Professor Burnet there. Colress though wasn't feeling good exactly. He seemed to be still suffering from morning sickness yet he tried to act cool about it just to not have Kukui worry about it. He wasn't intending on telling people though he was pregnant.

" Alright, Burnet agreed to meet us at Ula'Ula where she managed to get you someone who will take you to Aether. I'll have to leave you in her hands once we do get there. I have business elsewhere today." He smiled up at Colress.  
"I do appreciate your help this much. I do wanna see this large labratory where I can get more info and hope to work with them." Colress smiles.  
"If anyone can help it is Burnet. She herself has her own lab she works at and contacts people from Unova." Kukui grinned as he went up to the counter reqesting a ferry ride to the island.  
Colress gasped when he mentioned "Unova". " Unova...you say?" He nervously spoke.  
" Yeah, she has contacts there. She also used to study there as well before coming here." Kukui says taking the tickets for them.  
Colress began to get more than nervous now as he was sweating.  
" You ok? You don't look so good...do you need to take a seat?"Kukui asked.  
"Nono! I'm fine I just gotta adjust the cooling system in my suit...it's kinda hot on this island." He pushed the consoles on his arms turning up the cooling systems.  
" Alright, I know it kinda hot on most days..but Why not take your coat off for once?" asked Kukui walking ahead.  
"I don't think it's wise, I mean I'm not gonna leave my inventions laying around for people to just take you know." Colress looked around.  
" Oh yeah..well I think it's a pretty cool how you made that thing though I still worry how you're holding up all that weight." Kukui says as they then enter the boat.  
"It doesn't really affect me at all. It was fairly harsh conditioning I put my body through to handle it." Colress stepped into the deck with Kukui. He smiled closing his eyes. " I can tell you one thing, I already kinda like this place. Looking out at the ocean I can see the other far off islands from here...so much to explore.."  
Kukui nodded. " I ran all these islands when I was a kid." He leans on the rail," I took the island trials at a young age and learned a lot."  
Colress nodded. " So..tell me more of these island trials." He sat down at a bench close to him.  
Kukui smiled. " Alright, I'll tell you all about it while we get to the island."

Ula'Ula Island....

The boat docked at the terminal. Kukui and Colress both got off as Professor Burnet was seen there with a couple of employees from Aether beside her. " Hey! Kukui!" Burnet waved to him as she smiled.  
" Burnet!" Kukui walked to her giving her a hug then stroked her white hair before kissing her. " How are things, yeah?"  
" It's been good I feel as it soon we'll figure out these ultra wormholes that keep appearing on the island." Burnet says looking at Colress," Oh? Is this your freind you told me that wanted to see Aether?"  
Kukui nodded. " Yep! His name is Colress."  
"Colress? Hmm....somehow that name seems familiar..." She says walking up to him.  
Colress flushed. " Um...well It's a pleasure to meet you."  
She smiled holding her hand out. " Pleasure to meet you." she grinned.  
Colress looked to her hand then gently grabbed it. " Umm..yes." He chuckled shaking it.  
" These two over there are a few of the employees working at Aether and we'll guide you there Colress...by the way what would you like us to call you?"asked Burnet,"All Scientists have something they like to be called by."  
"Dr.Colress or Professor will be nice.." He says.  
Kukui looked to Burnet. " I'll leave you guy be now I have to get to work." Kukui smiled.  
"Alright, see you later honey." Burnet waved to him." Love you!"  
"Love you!" Kukui walked off back towards the ferry as he waved to her.  
Burnet smiled. " Kukui's a really sweet man." she sighed turning back to Colress. " Well then, shall we go?"  
Colress nodded. " Yes, I'm more than excited to go to Aether now."  
"Follow us then,sir." The employees bowed to him as they and Burnet lead him out of the terminal then through the town.  
"So, which Kahuna runs this place?"asked Colress.  
"Oh, Kahuna Nanu, he does." She smiled," He's also the authority here...but seems the rise of Team Skull has possibly been too overwhelming for him..poor man seems tired and worn out these days."  
Colress nods. " I guess they just got out of hand..." He gasped eyeing a Malasada shop. With no questions asked he split from Burnet going into the store.  
She turned seeing this and chuckled. " Wow, never knew someone who really liked Malasada that much."  
Colress shortly came out with about two big Malasada in his hands eating on them. " I haven't had breakfast yet." he munched on them.  
The employees blinked in shock at him having two at once.  
Shortly, they arrived to the docks seeing a white boat with a gold insignia on it. " This is one of Aether's boats that'll take us there." she says.  
Colress nodded as he tossed the paper he ate his food in in the trash. "Alright, let's go then." He smiled as they all boarded the boat. Colress sighs feeling excited about all this. He was hoping he'd get a job where he'd make some money and stay in Alola. He really liked it here and wished for a better life for himself and his baby.  
The boat then started as they sped off towards Aether. Colress looked out the window seeing a group of Sharpedo's swimming beside the boat he was smiling watching more water type pokemon in the clear oceans. " The water is so clean and clear...oh it makes me happy the environemnt here is so pure."

" Thanks to the Tapu everything here stays that way." Burnet says.  
"Tapu?"Colress asked.  
"The guardian pokemon that manage these islands. There are three in all and they keep everything beautiful and in balance." Burnet says.  
" Oh, I'm guessing they're legendaries?"asked Colress.  
Burnet nodded. " Yep, it's a blessing here if you even get to see one of the Tapu."  
" Perhaps I'll try one day. They seem to interest me as well." He says.  
She nodded. " Well, it's up to you what you wanna research here. This place is full of wonders."  
Colress nodded. " Yeah, a great place to start over...."

Aether Paradise.....

"So, can you guys tell me about your boss?"asked Colress. " Oh, Lady Lusamine?" The female employee says," She's a nice person and pretty lenient. Though she does expect us to do our part for the facility."  
Colress nodded to her. " I see, well I'm hoping to work with her and help out with her cause. We both can learn from each other I'm sure." He looked out the window again gasping as the Large building was approaching. " Whoa...is that...Aether?"  
"Yep, this is the place." Burnet smiled looking out.  
"Never have I seen a facility this big...not in the ocean anyway.."Colress says.  
" Lusamine figured being out this far would help a lot from keeping a safe environment for the employees and pokemon here. She's well aware of the Team Skull outbreak and tends to keep far from them." Burnet says.  
The boat docked in the below terminal in the building. Each individual got off the boat and onto the floors. " So...how do we get up?"asked Colress," I'm sure there's an elevator here?"  
"This way." The male employee says leading them down a hallway where shipping boxes were seen and others working below there. The group stepped onto a platform and the employee pushed on the console in front of him as the elevator then went uptowards the top floors of the area. Colress was amazed and saw the place was so well made. " This place is so....amazing." He walked off the elevator. " Yep, this is Aether. This is more of the tour room though the real feat is the Conservation room where they keep the pokemon at who are sick or injured." Burnet says.  
" Seems so peaceful here." Colress smiled walking around," Oh..." His eyes then laid on a box sitting there near a laptop. " Those are doughnuts I knew it!" he smiled.  
Burnet turned to him seeing he was already in them taking a bite. " Uh...hold on! I don't think you should be eating someone elses snack." she says walking to him.  
" I think a few wouldn't hurt..." Colress says taking another.  
The employee shout noticing who's box it was. " Stop now! You don't know what you're doing sir!" they took it.  
"This is the Branch Chief's doughnuts!" The female shouts.  
"Yeah? And? He shouldn't have left them in the open." Colress says.  
" But the Branch Chief is....he's...." The male employee says.  
"WHAT THE?!" A voice was heard shouting. The employees tense as they knew that voice.  
" Put the box down you doughnut hounds!" a smaller man walked from one of the doors grabbing it from them," I told you both not to touch MY DOUGHNUTS!" he screams at them.

" S...sorry Branch Chief Faba...sir.." They both shudder in his presence.  
"Oh my...what a grumpy little green man..." Colress says.  
Faba turned to him hearing his comment. " Who?!" he hissed sneering at Colress.  
"Oh please forgive them...It was me that got into them...I had no idea they were yours." Colress says.  
" I see...well these weren't welcoming doughnuts for every tourist that comes in here...if you were smart you'd read they had my name on it." Faba says," Once again Burnet you bring in a very unintelligent and common person into the lab...congrats.." he clapped his hands turning away.  
" But..Faba.." Burnet says.  
" Nah! Nothing more to say...I must be going now..." He looked to the box," Ugh...I don't know if I want these anymore now that people had their hands on it." He walked back to Colress shoving the box in his hands. " I guess you deserve this then." He looked him over," You'd look like you'd just waste away if you didn't eat your share of meals.." he then turned away from him strutting off.  
Colress flushed a bit looking down. Burnet looked to Colress. " Oh so sorry about him...he's not the most freindly person here..."  
Colress had a big grin then come across his face. " Oh, no trouble at all. I just think it got more interesting around here."  
The two employees looked at each other wondering why he was smiling now.  
Burnet nodded. " Well, we're here to see Lusamine and it's best you try to avoid Faba. He usually doesn't like people." She walked ahead.  
" Oh no worries, I'm actually gonna enjoy working with him." He smirks following Burnet as he flipped the box open eating the doughnuts.

A few hours later...Conservation area.

The elevator arrived to the top floors with Lusamine, Burnet, and Colress getting off. " So, you wish to help out right?" Lusamine says walking ahead.  
Colress nodded to her. " I do, I'm more than willing to do all I can to assist."  
" Alright, here is the Pokemon Conservation area. Here are all the precious pokemon I consider my children. Every pokemon that arrives here I care for like a caring mother should for her own." Lusamine cradled her arms,"I expect you to as well. If you must I would like to see you work here for a while healing the sick. I wanna see you in action and if you do well I'll employ you as a field resercher." She says.  
Colress nodded to the blonde. " It shall be done. I'll show you my skills in how I know to administer the proper medicine to a pokemon."  
"That's the spirit Dr. Colress." Burnet smiled.  
Lusamine smiled. " Oh you'll also be working with Branch Chief Faba and Assistant Branch Chief Wicke for the time being here."  
"Oh..you don't say." Colress smiles," I've met the Branch Chief...charming person he is..."  
" Well, don't let him bully you into quitting..." Burnet says.  
" If he does give you any trouble let me know." Lusamine says," He does have a nasty habit of being too harsh to people."  
"I'll let you know, however, I think I can handle it." Colress smiled walking away from them," I won't let you down Miss Lusamine."  
Colress looked around seeing some employees with many pokemon giving them food or some medicines for healing. He immersed himself with them helping them a lot more and gaining favor from some of the local pokemon. Colress smiled as he was playing around with a Starmie as it wanted some company. " So...I see you've gained a lot of favor from everyone today..." Faba was heard speaking.  
Colress turned towards him. " Yes, pleased to meet you I'm-" He was then cut off. " Ah! Don't speak...I know who you are...never thought a big bafoon like you was a scientist." Faba held his finger up.  
" Oh really?" I had no idea." a woman standing behind Faba smiled to Colress.  
" Wicke...no..don't start making freinds while I'm here." he says.  
"Sorry sir." she sighs.  
" It's fine, my name's Colress pleased to meet you." He held his hand out to Wicke.  
" Oh, a pleasure." She held his hand shaking it.  
" Wha! Hold on! I didn't give you permission to..." Faba growled.  
"Oh come on Branch Chief, lighten up. He's just wanting to know everyone." Wicke smiled.  
Faba growled. " Listen you're under my authority young lady!"  
" That may be so but I can speak for myself." Wicke says,"Besides this man here seems to be important if Lusamine let him come up here."  
Colress nodded. " I was asked to assist the employees here with caring for the pokemon. Am I not doing a good job?"  
Faba grumbled. " Well, the others don't seem to be complaining."  
" Other than you..." Colress smirks.  
Faba narrowed his eyes as Wicke giggled.  
"Don't get on my bad side...I still haven't forgiven you for my doughnuts earlier." Faba says.  
"They were absolutly delicious." Colress commented.  
Faba growled. " You're already becoming an annoyance..."he turned away walking off," Come on Wicke..." He says.

"Yes sir!" She says," Oh, and umm welcome to Aether, Colress." she then said before she ran off.

Colress waved to her as she left. He sighed walking off himself going back to work.

Later on that evening....

Lusamine arrived back to the conservation area with Colress still working as he was petting on a Rhydon. " There, feeling better now?" he asked it as it replied back to him happilly.  
Lusamine smiled. " Well, you've impressed me and a lot of the employees here. You really are pretty good and I'm here to announce that I wanna add you to the Aether Family." she smiled.  
Colress nodded as he walked towards her. " Thank you, I would be honored to work here." he bowed.  
She nodded. " As of tomorrow I'll have you work outside of Aether yet..." She reached in her pocket getting him a card and an ID and hands it over," You'll be able to access part of Aether like the labs and of course be paid well."  
Colress gasped taking it and looking it over. " Oh! This is wonderful! I really appreciate it Miss Lusamine!" He then hugged her.  
She gasped blinking but sighs hugging him back.  
" Oh..forgive me...I just..." Colress then lets her go.  
"It's fine, you seem happy and that's fine with me." Lusamine grinned," Now I ask you to also report to Burnet if you see any Ultra Wormholes appear while you're out on the field. I really must know these things."  
Colress nodded. " Sure, I'll let you all know anything strange."  
Lusamine nods. " Good, Aether will be in a state of rest for now yet some employees will stay here to make sure everything functions. I live out there in the mansion." She points," Every other staff will have to go for now that includes you. Hope you have a place to stay?"she asked.  
"Yes, I...do." Colress says," Umm..I'm sure I'll find a place." He chuckled.  
She nodded. " Well, follow me out we'll be closing for the night and get good rest till tomorrow morning." She says.  
Colress nodded. " Alright, I'll make sure to get good rest." he followed out of the conservation room. He was excited now that he had a steady pay now and a job. Though he didn't plan on a place to stay yet.  
Once they got to the second floor Lusamine turned to him. " We also do have many hotels here in Alola you can go to even the Grand Resort in Akala. I know Faba stays there as well as Wicke. Perhaps you can get the ferryman to take you there."  
"I'll ask, thank you for telling me." He says," Hmm...you kinda remind me of this young girl I've seen earlier..."  
Lusamine blinked. " Young girl? Oh...I wouldn't exactly know...unless..it was my daughter...she kinda ran away from here taking an important thing with her. Faba tried to stop her but...she just vanished as he claimed."  
Colress nodded. " I'm so sorry to hear that..."  
"It's fine...I just hope wherever she is she's alright...I hope all my children are alright.." She frowned.  
Colress nodded. " I guess I'll be around tomorrow then...thank you." He says as he went to the elevator and pushed the console to have it go down to the terminal. He saw the employees destined to go home entering the boats provided. He sighs walking into one where he figured it was gonna make trips taking each person to which island they lived at. He wanted to go to Akala once more to see the Resort that Lusamine talked about.

Akala Island....

The ship carried Colress to his destination letting him off at the docks. He walked on ahead looking where he was. " Seems I'm back in Heahea as one of the employees told me the resort wasn't too far from here." He looked at a map that was given to him seeing where the resort was circled. "Hmm says about...eastward.." He pointed heading in the direction. He continued onward till he hits the beach area then looked up seeing the resort ahead. " This must be it!" He walked the road leading to it. " Whoa...it's a beautiful as they say it would be." He smiled then going to the small pools they had up front seeing pokemon swimming in it with their trainers playing along. He went inside the building and everything nearly looked gold on the interior. He gasped then eying Faba near the front drinking to be some kind of berry wine he sipped talking with some people. " Faba!" he called out to him nearly making the smaller man spew his drink. " WHAT THE?!" He turned shouting.  
Colress stopped smiling down at him.  
"I don't know this man..." Faba turned to the people then walked off.  
"Oh? Well I was wondering if you could possibly get me a room here?"Colress asked.  
"A room? Here?! HA!" Faba laughed," Only the most sophisticated of people can come here." He then turned to Colress," You however, are far from sophisticated. You're just as messy as the rest of the common whelps around here."  
" Aww, but I really need a place to stay. I thought hanging around fellow employees would help." Colress smiled.  
" Well, I don't want you anywhere around me just to clear things up. Wicke is one thing but you...oh you've majorly pushed my buttons." Faba growled.  
"All this over a box of doughnuts?"Colress tilted his head.  
" Will you stop acting like a smart ass! This is one reason I can't stand people like you!" Faba threw his hands up as his drink spilled.  
"Oh dear...seems you've made a mess." Colress says smirking.  
"GET OUT!" Faba shouts tossing the glass at him.  
Colress dodged it. " Oh, seems I've angered you." he says.

"Just go..." Faba hissed clenching his fists.

" So sorry...I guess I'll just leave peacefully." He watched the other people watching them.

"Geeze Faba." Wicke says," All he wanted was a room here." She was snacking on some cookies.

"Don't you start with me..." He grunted storming off towards the elevators.

Colress walked out from the resort with a sigh then a chuckle. " I guess I'll go somewhere else then. A simple hotel is nice enough for me." He walked back up the trail heading back to Heahea city. Suddenly a thick gas filled the air around Colress. He gasped holding his breath knowing this was a pokemon move and possibly poisonous. He was then tackled down by someone as he grunted falling over and rolled onto the beach. " Hand over your pokemon! We heard you's been messin with some of our team members!"  
Colress grunted as he tried to get up. "Whoa!" The Team Skull member shouts as he was being lifted up with Colress. " Yo! Call your Salandit he's trying to move!" the member shouts into the bushes.  
Colress reached in his pockets pulling out a pokeball releasing the pokemon inside which was Metagross. " Metagross use Metal sound!" Colress shouts trying to shake the person off of him.  
His Metagross let out a loud screeching noise that made the attacker yell holding their ears. Colress then managed to get the Team Skull member off of him and he then ran towards his Metagross grabbing to it and groans holding to it's leg then watching the Team Skull group then leave him. His Metagross looked down at it's master seeing he was shaken up. "Meta?" the pokemon spoke to him.  
Colress looked at it and sighed. " I'm...ok..." he held his chest as his heart was beating nearly out of it," I gotta calm down..." He couldn't catch his breath and he started coughing. " Oh no...." He wheezed," I..I think..I..." he falls over as dark circles appear under his eyes as he was trying to breathe.  
The Metagross was shocked seeing his master was poisoned. Some people were seen coming down the beach seeing them. The Metagross called out to them to held Colress.  
Colress groaned as he started losing consiousness. He then started hallucinating seeing Ghetsis standing above him with a grin. Colress grunted as he thrashed at him. " No! Stay away!" he screams as he saw a chain around his neck. " You're always mine..." Ghetsis tugged at the chain making Colress gag. "You'll be my number one breeder." Ghetsis laughed pulling Colress towards him and held him around the waist. " Can't you feel it? The baby kicking?" Ghetsis says," I'll make it just like me...a true heir."  
Colress screams. " NO! It'll never be like you!" he thrashed some more," NEVERNEVERNEVER!!" He kept repeating till he opened his eyes finding himself in a bed. He breathed in holding his head and groaned seeing Nurse Joy and a Chancey in the room with him. She looked at him smiling. " Oh, you've finally woken." she smiled.  
"Where am I?" he asked seeing the sunlight coming in from opened windows and the sound of the ocean. " You're at the Tide Song Hotel. You were seemingly having hallucinations from being poisoned." Nurse Joy replied.  
Colress gasped holding his stomach wondering if his baby was ok.  
" Something wrong?"She asked.  
Colress shook his head. " No...just...nothing..." He laid back on the bed. He felt if he did say she would think he was crazy.  
"Your Metagross is back in it's pokeball. It was worried about you a lot." Nurse Joy says.  
Colress nodded. " I imagine so...I worried myself too." He sighed," I..need to go to work..."  
" We've spoke to Lusamine or Miss Burnet had and she's given you the day off for now till you've recovered from the poison. So far you haven't been poisoned too bad to where you'd need a long recovery time." Nurse Joy sat down on the bed.  
Colress nodded. " Thank you...I'm glad it wasn't worse off.." He hoped so, if the baby wasn't hurt from it. He could use his suit to tell but not at the moment.  
" Do you feel like eating anything?"she asked.  
Colress nodded. " Yes please...I'll try at least."  
Nurse Joy nodded getting up. " I'll have you made a nice breakfast." She says," Watch him carefully Chancey." she says to her pokemon then walking out. "Cha!" The Chancey replied turning to Colress smiling at him.  
He smiled back towards it. " Chanchan!" It says walking to him taking his hand.  
"What?" Colress asked it.  
The Chancey placed it's hand on his side. " Cha."  
Colress blinked. " Do you..know about me?" he asked," The..baby?"  
Chancey nodded to him.  
"It's best no one knows ok? Please don't tell Nurse Joy or anyone." Colress says,"It's best that no one knows of it...it's not common a male gets pregnant...don't even know how myself.."  
The Chancey tilted it's head then nodded to him.  
Colress smiled. " Thank you, I really don't need people swarming me right now....not even the Interpol..." he sighed," But doesn't mean I can't tease them a little." He smirked laying back down.

Later that afternoon....

Colress felt a little better from being nearly poisoned to death. He gathered his coat then headed out to do something for the rest of the day. He walked down the street waving to the locals and being in high spirits. He walked back down to the beach area towards the resort looking out in the direction where the Team Skull goons came out of nowhere attacking him. He felt they were long gone now and won't come back to that exact spot. He didn't entirely want to not study something even if he had a day off. He scanned then beach finding some Pyumuku stranded on the beach and knelt studying them and taking notes down from what the people in the area told him of what they were.  
He then walked around some more till he found himself alone and no one else around him.  
"Hmm...might as well." He leaned against a rock pushing the consoles of his arms as the lenses in the palm of his hands made a small whirring sound. He placed his hand on his abdomen trying to get a reading of the life within him. "Oh..there.." He says as it indicated a heartbeat within. He smiled. " Your heart seems to be working properly. I don't see no kind of abnormalities." He says checking everything.  
"Oh, hello Mr. Colress!" A female voice was heard.  
He gasped removing his hand from his stomach looking to the side seeing Mallow.  
He sighs. " Oh, it's you...where are your freinds?"  
" They're around, we saw you walking out this wa and well I come to check if you're ok. We heard you ran into those Team Skull bandits and was attacked by a Salandit." she says.  
Colress nodded looking to the side. " Yeah...but everything is ok now I'm just doing some research. I'm not gonna sit around doing nothing on my day off."  
" Oh why not try something fun instead of working?"she asked.  
"Fun? Oh..yes..that...me being new here it's not 'fun' having no freinds to be around." Colress sighed.  
"Don't be silly why don't you come with us? We're gonna go to the Lush Jungle and gather stuff for a good feast tonight." She giggled," If you want you can come join?"  
Colress blinked. " Join? Me? Would your parents allow it? I mean I don't need to just be invited by children wanting me to be there."  
" Well, I'll ask mines and see if we can allow a guest." She says,"It'll be at my home anyway."  
Colress nodded. " I'll be glad to join if it is ok." he smiled.  
" Sure! Maybe if you stay here a while I'll be back to tell you ok?" she says.  
He nodded. " Yeah, I'll be here."  
She grinned to him walking off. " I'll be back!"  
Colress sighed leaning against the rock again. " Hope she didn't catch wind of what I was doing..."

Moments later....

Mallow shortly returned with Lana and Kiawe finding Colress wading at the shore with his shoes off. He was cooling his feet off since they were a little sore from walking around so much.  
" We're back!" Mallow shouts.  
Colress turned to her. " Oh good,so..what's the news?"  
" They wouldn't mind it at all." Mallow smiled," They wanna meet you."  
He smiles. " Great! When should I be there?"  
" After we gather some herbs and stuff first...that'll be like later this evening. Do you wanna come with us?"she asked.  
" I dunno...I'm feeling sore after going up and down the shore looking at Pyumuku and chasing a Sandygast...I think it wanted to toy with me." Colress groaned.  
The three chuckled. " Well,seems you're having fun then." Mallow says.  
Colress grinned at them. " Yeah, not the most graceful fun but it's something."  
" Well, if you ever do come by the jungle we'll be there. Also if you have a map I'll mark where my house is." Mallow says walking to him.  
"I do actually." Colress took it out for her.  
She took it and scanned it. " There.." She pointed," I live at this spot." she then showed him.  
Colress nodded as he was referring it to his memory."I got it."  
"Oh, and the jungle is way over here." She then pointed," I know there's lots of pokemon there and even the Trial area for new trainers."  
Colress nods. " If I feel any better I'll come over there."  
She nodded as she hands his map back. " Alright, we'll be going now and hope to see you there." she waved with the others leaving the beach.  
Colress watched them leave and smiled. " Such nice kids...I hope that my baby will be that sweet." he looked to the water.

After a while...

Colress arrived to the local Pokemon Center making rest near the cafe within. He was drinking some Tapu Coco and eating some cake with it. He just wanted to relax for now knowing he had to head out soon to Mallow's place. He looked at the time knowing it was about time for Aether to close for the day. He got to thinking about Faba and if he ever comes to small town cafe's such as this. Probably not because it's not to his standards. Colress only met the guy a day ago an he's already determining what he did and won't do.  
Colress finished his small meal and then walked out of the Pokemon Center. " Guess I'll head towards Mallow's now." He continued on. He stopped after he noticed Faba and Wicke comine down the road ahead of him going towards the resort with a few other employees following them. "Hmm..speak of the devil and there he is..." he watched him go. He saw he didn't pay Colress any mind even as he was well in his sight. He was just chatting away and boasting to Wicke who seemed like she didn't want nothing more but to have him probably shut up. Colress shook his head walking on ahead going to where is destination was.  
Faba then stopped as soon as Colress left looking back slightly.  
"Faba? What are you doing?"Wicke asked stopping as well.  
" Making sure that big bafoon has left..I swear he has no need of being here in Alola let alone working with us...if I were boss..I'd have him out in a jiffy." He smirked walking on.  
" Yeah but you're not..." Wicke says.  
" Quiet...one day that may change.." Faba says smiling then chuckled evilly.

At Mallow's...

Colress arrived there accordingly seeing that some tables and chairs were being set up outside. "Oh, Alola." Colress spoke as he introduced himself," I'm Colress, I'm sure your daughter has told you both about me?" he says.  
The two looked at him and smiled. " Ah yes, Mallow told us you'd be a guest here at out little feast." the father spoke.  
" Welcome, we're Mallow's parents as you guessed." the mother smiled up at him.  
He nodded. " Pleased to meet you, is she and the other two here?" he looked around.  
"They should be back soon...we do have to start cooking the last main dish we have." The father says looking out.  
" You don't think they ran into trouble do you?"asked Colress.  
" Nothing they can't handle." the Mother replied.  
"Unless it's that one totem pokemon giving them trouble." the father says.  
"Totem?" Colress asked.  
" Oh yeah, I'm sure you've heard of the abnormally large and powerful pokemon here called Totem pokemon. They usually guard the Z crystals in the trials set up and also protect the much more smaller of their kind. Even as all three kids are captains of the trials Totems still give them issues at times." The father says.  
"If I may ask...perhaps I should go help them. I feel as if I need to."Colress says.  
"Go ahead and see if they're ok then. I mean it is a bit odd they aren't back. The other guest's will be here soon."The father says.  
Colress nodded. " I'll return them safely here." he bowed.  
" Alright, be careful. No need to overwork yourself after all." the mother smiled.  
Colress nodded as he heads out towards the Lush Jungle to find the kids.

Lush Jungle....

Colress looked at the map seeing it was the exact spot. He looked around not seeing anything else around. He heads inside the woods. " Mallow? Lana? Kiawe?" he called out to them. He looked to his consoles as his suit was indicating some kind of disturbance here. " Something isn't right..." He poked at his arms. He continued into the jungle area listening for anything but it was kinda silent. He gasped hearing something behind him when suddenly he was zapped up vanishing from the spot he was at. He then found himself floating in what seemed like space. He saw he was in some kind of protective barrier as he traveled through what seemed like a wormhole going somewhere. He didn't know what was happening or where he was going before suddenly landing in a strange place. He grunts falling on the ground in front of some strange looking characters.  
" Alright, seems like it worked for a moment. We're on the right track of the place we need to go." One of the beings turned around seeing Colress there and gasped.  
Colress groans sitting up on his knees and looked up at the group. "Wha?!" He gasped seeing them and then the area he was at. " Where am I? Who are you?!" He asked surprised.  
"We could ask the same thing..." The being spoke stroking his mustache.  
" I was in Alola just now and then I was taken here." Colress stood up.  
"I see, we apologize but we were working on a device that makes wormholes and our coordinates lead to your world...just as we figured where Necrozma was heading." the being says.  
" Necrozma?" Colress raised his brow.  
" The consumer of light...the pokemon being responsible for stealing the light from here." A female being spoke,"We were following it's trail to what other world it was heading for to consume."  
" And it lead to the one we picked you up on accident from..." another male being spoke.  
Colress blinked. " Oh...this is really fascinating indeed. May I ask who you all are?"

" We are the Ultra Recon Squad. We specialize in stopping Necrozma in opening wormholes to different worlds and consuming the light from them...not to mention it doing so is sending ultra beasts from those worlds to places not native to them. They too also cause destruction and chaos to those worlds."

Colress nodded. " I see...so far I've heard wormholes have been showing up in my world or at least in the Alola region."

" Is that what your world is called?" the being asked.

Colress shook his head. " Just the land I'm currently staying in."

"Alola, perhaps we'll travel there since the signals show Necrozma's headed there." the being turned to the others.

" Do you all have like...names?"asked Colress.

" Oh yes, forgive us. My name is Phyco and these other 3 are Dulse, Soleria and Zossie." Phyco says.

"Pleased to meet you sir." the little girl,Zossie, spoke to him.

"I'm Colress if you all must know. I'm a scientist." He smiled.

"Scientist? Oh yes, I imagine being here is a splendor in itself?" asked Phyco.

" Indeed, it's really blowing my mind that I'm in a different world!" Colress sighs happily looking around.

" It used to be better than this...but we have lost our light and subjected to living in this darkness. We've adapted from many many years to survive here." Phyco says," We do not wish the same for other worlds to suffer as we have."

Colress nodded. " I wouldn't want anything to happen to my world if you say this Necrozma has already entered it or in the works of doing so. I need to do more research once I return...is there a way I can?"

" There can be a way but I'm afraid the machine we used to attempt has shorted out on us. We've come this far to create it but not totally perfected it." Phyco says.

Colress walked round looking at the machine. " Would you allow me to assist in trying to fix it?"

The group looked at each other then Soleria crossed her arms. " We wouldn't dare let primitive beings assist in such things but hope you're as smart as you look."

" I'll try my best though I have built wonders before in my world." He went to the device looking it over and calculating what to do.

The group watched him work for a few moments before he then finished. " There, seems I've fixed it and re worked a few things to where it may not short it out so easily."

Phyco looked at him then at Dulse who then got the device started. The group all gasp as an opening of a wormhole appears.

"How?" Soleria looked to Colress.

" I've made small portals before and my suit has the ability to create them. Perhaps I should put this technology to my database so I can create something new later on."Colress says.

" Impressive, I guess we can set the coordinates to Alola and send you back to your world." Phyco says.

Colress nodded. " That'd be wonderful. I'm sure this device will remain stable for whenever you need to come and go as you please."

" We appreciate the help young human. Now we can continue our cause once again." Phyco says "and go even furthuer than the local worlds."

Colress smiled. " I'll do what I can to assist if you need my help."

" I'm sure we can use your help in the future." Phyco says," You've proven useful."

"Coordinates set, you may return home now." Dulse says as the wormhole opened up once more.

Colress looked back. " Thank you, I hope to see you again in the near future."

"I'm sure you will, we'll be visiting soon..farewell scientist and please don't mention this to your people. We are not entirely ready for contact yet." Phyco says.

Colress nods. " Yes, I'll keep this encounter top secret." he turned going into the wormhole and stepped through.

He soon found himself in Alola again when he stepped out from the wormhole. He looked around seeing he wasn't anywhere near the jungle he came from. " Oh no...where am I?" he turned not finding familiar territory. "I'm gonna miss the dinner..." He pouts. He took his map out and looked at it then around the area he was at seeing where he was.  
He wandered the area for a while till he started to see where he was on the map now. " Oh...wait." He studied it more. "I'm...just on the other side of the jungle..." he says. Moving his finger along the trails. " I just need to go here...." he looked up going in the direction following the roads. He soon found himself back near Heahea City taking a detour. He sighed falling to his knees. " That was a long walk...." He then rubbed his stomach," I feel so hungry now...."He then stood back up," I could try to go back to Mallow's now.." He looked at the map again turning in the direction going that way.  
It was already dark and he figured by now the food was gone and everyone had left. He felt he's failed at being present and that people were gonna be upset at him for unintentionally ditching the event. He hurried back towards Mallow's and reached his destination once again even more worn out. Lana then noticed him as she was about to sit down. " Oh, look who decided to show." She says.  
"Colress!" Kiawe and Mallow both shout running to him.  
"I was worried you got lost! Sorry we took so long to have you come look for us!" Mallow says.  
"Yeah, her parents told us you went to search...but we took a different route that did take a little longer." Kiawe says.

Colress panted. " It..it's no problem." He grunts trying to catch his breath.

"You seem tired...we're so sorry.." Mallow says helping him to the table," We also have a few more guests here with us. Just some other members of the family and of course Lana and Kiawe's family."  
Colress nodded sitting down. " Pleased to...meet you all, Alola." he smiled. Each of them nod waving to him and saying hello to him.  
"Well then now that our guest of honor is here we can now begin the feast!" Mallow's father says proudly," We can also say this is a welcoming event to Colress for his arrival here on Akala."  
Colress smiled. " Thank you all for this. I'm really grateful."

"Here's to new freinds!" Mallow's father says holding up a glass of berry wine as well as the other adults as they took a sip.

Mallow and the other kids had a glass of milk or regular juice for a drink.

Colress sighed as he knew he couldn't have wine but he gladly swapped it for some lemonade instead. "Sorry I don't really drink alcohol anymore." Colress says to them.

" It's ok, drink whatever you want." Mallow's father smiled to him.

Colress nodded as he sipped a glass of Lemonade finding it was delicious and cool going down.  
The event continued well into the night and Colress was at least happy and full going back to the hotel after the gathering. He enjoyed his time there and was ready to go to sleep when he reached the bed. He walked down the street reaching the hotel area when out of nowhere something wet hits him and stains his coat. He gasped being splashed in the face with it and noticed it was blue paint that was inside a balloon. He grunts as he got upset. " Who did that?!" He shouts looking around. No one answered him and he grunts frustrated this happened. " This fabric is ruined now..." He sighs walking in the hotel. He didn't know why this happened and how was he gonna get any sleep having to take the stains out of his coat now. He went inside the elevator then heads to his room floor. He soon entered his room removing his coat then went to strip it of the fabric. He sighs taking the mechanics from it then walked out locking his door and went to the laundromat area to see what they had to try and get rid of the paint on his coat.  
Once arriving there he asked the person in charge what they had. The man took the fabric looking at it. " Wooo..this is some paint stain...this might take a few hours or so to get removed.." The man looked at the clock," It's almost closing time for me."  
"So...you're saying you'll do it tomorrow?" Colress says.  
"I'm afraid I have to sir..." He says.  
Colress sighed. " Fine...fine...I'll be back for it probably later that evening. I have work in the morning.."  
" Oh, well I'm sure I'll have it done earlier than that but yeah it'll be here." the man smiled.  
"Thank you..." Colress sighed in frustration he had to go to Aether without his wearable console not to mention people can see his slight baby bump now without it being covered. Couldn't he have another day off? No..he didn't wanna lose the job he just got. He just took his dignity and walked from the laundromat going back to his room. He wasn't gonna let this turn of events stop him. He felt though someone was trying to. He gasped," Faba...." He narrowed his eyes thinking that's who it was. He knew that the little bastard didn't like how he as hired there. "He wants a fight...I'll show him one..." his eyebrows furrowed once he entered his room and closed the door.

The next day....

Colress was well on his way to Aether then soon arrived there exiting the boat. MOst of the employees were giving him odd looks as they wondered what happened to him wearing such a stuffy coat and he showed up in his underclothes.  
He didn't try to mind them as he walked to the elevator then taking it up to the next floor where he clocked in to work.  
" So you show up here naked and exposed hmm?" Faba was heard speaking from behind one of the desks," I'll have to report this to Lusamine that you're dressed so horribly." he walked close to him.  
Colress sighed turning to him. " I decided to take my coat off for now as some hooligans ruined it for me last night. I feel like I'm the victim of Team Skull after all from the past few nights of being attacked by them. I imagine the one who did this is very much a brat..."

Faba narrowed his eyes. " I see..well to work here you'll have to be properly dressed." He then placed his hand on his hip," I'll have to have you written down for dress code violations."  
" I guess I'll take whatever punishment I recieve...guess I'll do what I can while I'm here." He smiled at Faba walking away.  
" Hey! You can't leave while I have to write you down!" Faba shouts stomping is foot.  
"Bye!" Colress waved to him.

Later on that afternoon....

Wicke arrived to the Conservation area where Colress was at. " Dr. Colress sir?" she says," Lusamine has asked you to come to her office."

Colress sighed. " I see...I figured it'd happen sooner or later.."

Wicke raised her brow wondering what he was talking about. " Umm...just come with me.." she then lead Colress to the office.

"So, Colress..." Lusamine says as she walked around him. " Faba has told me you came to work underdressed...any reasons why?"

Colress frowned nodding as he looked down. " I...I have no excuses!" He shouts as he started crying," I've been victimized by a bunch of teenagers and...last night I was once again attacked..my suit got the worst of it..I told Faba this but he laughed...he laughed so hard he didn't give me mercy. I've been picked on and put down by many people I just wanted to have a place where I was appreciated. I was poor and hungry before coming here...and I really need this job..I'm sorry I showed up like this...but I couldn't help that I haven't had the cash to get me anything other than what I came here in...you know I was brutalized and even nearly died the moment I came to Alola..and Faba...intends to make me look bad." He continued to sob.

Lusamine frowned seeing this display of emotion he was having. " Colress...." She patted his back. She then sighed," Listen...I'm a forgiving person and I can tell you're in despair..and pain..how about I let Wicke take you to a clothing store to find other wear for yourself? So you won't just have one suit and clothes?"

Colress looked up at her. "You'd do that for me?"

"Your pitiful eyes remind me of my little girl..." She looked to the side," Wherever she is..."

He sniffled. " Oh, thank you...Will I...be excused from this report?"

She nodded. " Yeah, for now. Just leave here with a warning and hope you'll remember to get another set of clothes. Besides, Faba writes up a lot of our employees...it's getting a bit annoying.."

"I understand he's trying his best..." Colress says wiping his eyes as he stood up.

" Rumors tell me he acts like he's me..." Lusamine says," I try to overlook it but it's in a way concerning me."

Colress nodded. " Well, I do appreciate this much from you. I'll leave with Miss Wicke after the work hours are over."

"You can leave now if you want...but..tomorrow I want you to be serious. Start your journey and only come here to do a few lab work. Since you're the field researcher your place is outside." She says.

Colress nodded. " I do have you as a contact." He smiled.

She smiled back. " Alright..you may leave." She says going to her desk picking a few papers up.

Colress noticed it was reports on Ultra Beasts. He was curious to know why she was studying them even as he just heard about them from the Ultra Recon Squad. He just simply left with no questions asked going to Wicke as she stood outside.  
"Oh, are things ok?" she asked him.  
He nodded. "They're fine...Lusamine asked if you'd assist me to a clothing store? I do need something I can wear in case an accident happens to my coat again."  
She smiled brightly. " I'll be glad to assist!" she clapped her hands together taking his hand," I know a good spot Faba and I go to!" she then lead him along back to the main room.  
" Oh Wicke..there you are. I need you to-" Faba says before Wicke held her hand up.  
" Miss Lusamine gave me another task with Dr. Colress here and I'm sure you can find another person." she walked around him with Colress.  
Faba looked dumbfounded and mouth agape. " Wait a sec...I give you the orders!"  
"Yeah you do but Lusamine's the boss." She says going on the elevator with Colress.  
" I need this thing right now!" Faba shouts.  
"Sorry Faba, but Me and Colress have work to do." She giggled waving to him as they went down.  
Colress stuck his tongue out at him just before he fully sank below.  
Faba narrowed his eyes. " IT'S BRANCH CHIEF!!" he yelled getting angry clenching his fists.

A few weeks later....

Colress was out walking around Melemele Island watching a playful group of Rockruffs rolling around the grass. "Seems they're playing for fun other than being dominant...as I figured they would." He says adding his find in the database. He looked at the time on his consoles and sighs. " Looks like it's almost lunch...better go get some food." He smiled walking down the trail he used to get there. Colress looked up hearing a whirring sound above him. He saw a lone drone heading in his direction. " What is that doing here?" he wondered just as something was fired from it. Colress gasped dodging it. " What the.." He gasped again as it fired at him again. " Oh no..." He then ran seeing that someone was after him. The drone then made chase firing at him. Colress knew he couldn't run for long so he tapped on his consoles of his arms putting himself invisible as he dove into a few bits of shrubbery. The drone stopped looking around for him scanning around some more.  
Colress decided to put his cooling systems on in case the drone also had heat sensors. He panted watching the drone fly around the area he was at. He then crawled on his hands and knees carefully watching the drone he stopped laying down when it passed over his head. He stayed still long enough where the camera was out of sight. He got back up walking as the drone was well away from him where he ran. He shortly got out of the woods in an open area seeing buildings ahead. He let out his breath trying to calm down but he also felt something silently creeping up behind him. He didn't move he stayed perfectly still as he heard the whirring again. He then looked above as the drone was steadilly levitating above him. He narrowed his eyes as it didn't seem to detect him still. He then looked around seeing a branch and grabbed it then used it to smack the drone down. He panted as it came down and he kept beating it till it began shorting out and sparking. He then dropped the branch picking it up then looking at it. He gasped seeing the Aether logo on it. "Faba..." he says knowing who was behind it. He then took his invisibility off. " He has not been kind to me since the day I started work...he's trying to kill me." he dropped the drone on the ground. He wasn't gonna tell Lusamine about it since she seemed to be stressing enough already.  
" Seems he wants to wage war on me...I'll show him how a real genius wins." Colress says," I won't let him get away with nearly hurting me and my baby over whatever issues he has against me." He walked off flustered and talking to himself.

Hau'oli City...

Colress arrived still a little frustrated by Faba's intent to harm him. 

"Hey there,Cousin!" a familiar voice shouts from one of the store buildings.

" Oh, Professor Kukui. What a pleasure to see you." He smiled.

" I was just around getting some items, yeah." He grinned at Colress," How have you been these past days of working at Aether?"

" It's been swell, Lusamine's been facinated by my findings." he smiled," So...how's Lillie?"

"Oh she's fine. Her and the newest trainer that moved here are hanging out. Have you met her yet?"asked Kukui.

Colress nodded. " I have, a splended and curious young trainer like all others. Though I see she has potential like one I've seen before where I once lived.."

" Oh? That's cool to know." Kukui patted his back," You never really mentioned where you're from, cousin."

" I'm not entirely ready to say yet...It hasn't been the most fond days of being there..." Colress looked to him," I'm just trying to live happier and forget the worries and stress."

Kukui nodded to him. " Oh, I also forgot to mention a pair of detectives from Unova came by my house the other day asking if I knew about an escaped fugitive from where they were."

Colress looked at him. " Oh my..sounds terrible..do they think this person is here in Alola?"

" They said they had suspicions but I told them no one I knew of from Unova has turned up recently,yeah." Kukui says,"So they decided to stay here and make sure."

Colress nodded as he took out a phone from his pocket. " I see...well...I will let you be on your way. I need to get lunch before I have to do more work."

Kukui nods. " Alright, good luck friend and I hope to hear good things about you from Burnet."

Colress guessed that Lusamine was telling Burnet all the things he's done. He nodded to Kukui. " I hope it's good things." he chuckled.

" Don't worry, it's always something positive." Kukui waved to him." See ya." he then turned walking off.

Colress sighed as he looked at his phone turning it to the camera side as he moved his face from view taking a snap of Kukui's backside nearly out of the frame. " Heh..this'll give the Interpol something to figure out. I figured they won't tell him the full details so it's fine to add Kukui to the shot." He smiled posting it on a blog site of his creation. "Now I'll watch from a distance." he walked into a Malasada shop just as two people ran out of a resturant close by that were dressed as regular people go to the spot. Colress smirked as he saw them run around like headless chickens for a while talking about which place he'd gone to. It gave him enough time to order some Malasada then head out of the area before thes two arrrive inside the shop.  
"Heh, your men are stupid...Detective Looker.." Colress hummed to himself taking a bite of his food once again fooling the police.

Later that evening....

Colress walked down to the Hano Resort with a package in his hands with a grin on his face as he had a nice surprise for Faba. He went to the front desk placing the package down. " I have a package for Faba who is staying here it's from his boss." Colress told the woman up front. He was being charming and charismatic hopefully gaining her trust to do this.  
" Faba?" She raised her brow knowing about how he was but she blushed looking at Colress. " Well, he does accept things from his work. I'll have this delivered to him." She smiled back taking it.  
Colress nodded. "Thank you I'm sure he'll appreciate it." he smiles then walking out of the hotel as he then sat down near a bench in the area to see the show.  
After a while, the package was then delivered to Faba. He opened the door hearing it being knocked on. " Yes, something important come in?" he answered as he was stroking his goatee.  
"A package from your boss sir." the younger male says.  
" Hmm...I don't recall Lusamine saying anything about something being delivered..." He took it," Looks smaller than what she gives me also." He then slams the door in the man's face then sat down looking at the small box. He opened it finding a pokeball inside of it. " A pokeball?" he says taking it out placing the box aside. " This isn't a real one...looks like one of those novelty ones.." he then opened it and inside was a small machine with a note inside. Faba went to reach inside before something jumped out of the small device scaring the crap out of Faba. The being darted around the room creating chaos with it. Faba screams as sparks flew and electricity was being shot everywhere. He ducked for cover trying to see what it was as the lights flickered. "This sounds like....a Rotom!" He shouts as he knew the pokemon was darting around trying to find a power source to posess.  
Colress saw the lights flickering and Faba's screams of terror though a window in the resort. He smiled knowing Faba's room will be destroyed before A Rotom had found a spot to be.  
Faba knew he couldn't stay under his bed forever. He crawled out grabbing the phone as he tried to call room service. The Rotom then saw the phone device as it charged at it then entering inside it creating a flash and blast that sent Faba flying backwards onto the floor.  
Colress laughed as the onlookers below saw the bright flash and were in awe of what happened. "That's what you get..." He stood up then shortly hearing an ambulance coming around. "I hope I didn't kill him...." He poked his lips out then shook his head," Nah, he'll be fine." He continued off going back to his own hotel.

For the next few weeks Colress and Faba both were at each other's throats pulling off pranks and attacks on each other. Everyone else affected didn't seem to see an end of it. Colress was at the front desks eating some cookies when Faba slammed his hand down on the desk with a paper under it. " Listen you oversized baby. I've had it up to here with you." He held his hand under his chin.  
" Might wanna reach a little higher..." Colress munched on his cookie.  
"Stop with the short person jokes because this ends now.." He shoved the paper in his face," We have a tourist event soon and the halls will be packed with strange people. Lusamine asked us to cease our petty fighting...I don't see how it's ours because you start it all the time!"  
Colress smirks. " Oh? You think it's my fault? I knew it was you when you tried to attack me with that drone...you almost had me killed."  
Faba grunted crossing his arms. " Well you had me to pay extra to the men who came to my room to fix it after that Rotom you released destroyed a lot. Not to mention my medical expenses after being taken to the hospital that day!"  
" Also I knew it was you when you dumped water on me from the Resort balcony!" Colress shouts.  
" You glued me to my chair!" Faba shouts.  
" You tricked me with explosive doughnuts!" Colress bent down giving him a glare.  
" You installed magnets on my heels!" Faba looked up at him.  
Wicke sighs as she heard them continue fussing and bickering. She went between them pushing them apart. "Cool it boys...just please be good during the event as Lusamine instructed you both to do.  
Faba and Colress both huff narrowing their eyes at each other. "We'll be good..." Colress says.  
" As long as he stays away from me..." Faba grunted as he walked off.

" I don't even wanna see your gremlin-like face..." Colress says.

Faba tensed hearing that but shrugged it off as he continued on.

Wicke shook her head. " Do I have to keep you two from murdering each other?" She turned to Colress," He's always muttering and talking about you even after hours. It's getting annoying.."

Colress sighs. " Well, I'm just gonna go on and go back to the fields to study more." he says," See you Wicke." he waved to her as he heads off to the docking bay to head out for the islands. He ate the rest of his snack then pulled a book out from his coat reading it. "Hmm..." He says," Necrozma...The Blinding one..."He mutters on the boat ride. He gasped a bit feeling his baby move slightly within him. " Oh..you decided to move then." He smiled placing his hand over his belly as he kept reading.  
Shortly as he arrived on Ula'Ula, He got off the boat placing the book back into the pocket of his inner coat. He looked ahead seeing Team Skull members surrounding a much older man that looked like a police officer. " Oh..is that Kahuna Nanu?" he says to himself. He didn't wanna catch the Team member's attention but he felt like they were harassing the poor man as he had a bored or tired expression on his face. The older man just turned away from them walking off letting them tease him some more and shout insults.  
Colress shook his head as he walked around the conflict heading towards the beach of that area. However, it wasn't long before Team Skull members appeared. " Well well, if it ain't that scientist guy." one of them spoke.  
" Looks like we got you surrouded this time." another then says.  
" Hand over your pokemon!" other member then shouts.  
Colress sighs. " Listen..I don't have time to be messing with you kids. I have more important work.."

" Hah! Who says you got more important things, when I have and itch to fight you!" A different voice spoke as he approached Colress.  
" Better listen good,nerd! Cause' big boss Guzma's in town! An he's gonna beat 'cha down!" An young male stepped up with two toned hair of black and white as well as his attire black and white and a gold chain around his neck.  
Colress narrowed his eyes. " I can tell you're not a teenager...you seem around my age..."  
" I can tell you's gonna get a major beat down!" Guzma shouts giving him a thumbs down," I've been told you won't give up your pokemon willingly and that you've been makin fools of my gang." he then crossed his arm.  
"I think the term 'fool' is an understatement..." Colress says.  
" Tryna be a smart ass eh?"Guzma smirked," I don't like smartasses towards me unless I'm being the smartass."  
Colress sighed shaking his head. " Your words are lowering my intelligence...I don't have time to fight either of you..especially you." he looked to Guzma pushing him aside.  
He heard them all gasp when he pushed their boss. " Oh...it's on nerdy boi..." Guzma growled," Guys! Full force attack!" He says as the group all took out pokeballs then tossed them releasing each a pokemon.  
Guzma then released his own pokemon also. " Go! Golisopod!" he shouts releasing a large bug like pokemon with plated armor.  
Colress turned around seeing them. He reached for his own pokeballs. " Go! Metagross and Magnezone!" he shouts as the two steel type pokemon emerge beside him.

Guzma smirks. " Take em down guys!" He shouts as the pokemon went to attack as their masters commanded them.  
Colress gasped as all the Salandits of the goons used Flamethrower on his Metagross and Magnezone at once.  
"Metagross! Use confusion!" Colress shouts as the flames then created an explosion blasting sand at Colress making him fall backwards.  
Magnezone was automatically defeated yet Metagross held in there for its master as it used Confusion on the Salandits making them also confused to attacking on each other.  
The Golisopod then came up as it used Water Gun on the Metagross sending it backwards.  
The pokemon grunted trying to stay grounded but then it took a knee as it was weak.  
Colress groaned rolling on his side as he reached for his pokeball to have Magnezone return to it. He saw his Metagross still trying to defend him as the Golisopod and it clashed.  
Colress stood up again holding his stomach seeing his Metagross has the Golisopod's claw held up.  
Guzma's eyes were widened seeing this.  
Colress smirked as he then laughed. " You brats are dealing with someone far beyond your comprehension!"  
Metagross then growled standing up as it then tossed Golisopod back.  
Guzma gasped as he grits his teeth. " I'm not gonna stop! Golisopod use..." He gasped as bright light then came from Colress then went into the Metagross.

"Metagross! Mega Evolve!" Colress shouts as his pokemon changed form.

"What is this?! This isn't a Z move!" one of the Team Skull grunts shout.

"Is this...Mega Evolution that I've heard of?" Guzma says.

" Now Metagross use Self Destruct..." Colress grinned evilly.

Guzma gasped as he and the others all screamed and fled the scene not wanting to be blown up to nothing but ashes.

Colress panted seeing the group vanished yet Metagross didn't explode. He then sighed falling to his knees. " That usually gets people running..."

Metagross then reverted back to normal form then went to its master. Colress grabbed to the leg pulling himself up. "Just take me home...we're flying out of here.." He then climbed on top of Metagross as it then flew away with him.  
Nanu then stepped out from behind a large palm tree. " I see....who is this man? I can guess if he really did use that attack this city would've been partially destroyed...he didn't hesitate to even consider using it...I'm gonna have to watch him closely."

The next day....

Colress wasn't exactly feeling too good that morning as he was hugging the toilet for a while emptying what little he had in his stomach. He walked to the entrance of his hotel taking out the book he was reading. "Let's see...I'm gonna list the details I know about 'The Blinding One.' It seems to resemble the Ultra Beast UB-Black from what I seen in the Ultra Beast dossier." He blushed a little with a smile," It interests me a lot." He hugged to the book.  
"Hey! Colress!" Faba then shouts to him walking towards him.  
Colress let out a deep sigh. "What is it? Don't you know I have things to do?"  
" I didn't come here to hear your arrogance! I came to talk to you normally for once.." Faba says.  
Colress narrowed his eyes. " Is this some trick?"  
"No..I came to discuss something with you I needed to tell you about our boss..." Faba looked to the side," Can't you see why I'm alone?"  
" Because you bitch and fight with everyone?" Colress says tilting his head.  
Faba chuffed. "I'm gonna ignore that...but don't think I won't react to it later." He held a finger up to him.  
Colress rolled his eyes. "Where do you wanna talk?" he sighed.  
" My place...the Resort." Faba says.  
Colress chuckled. "You're finally letting me in?"  
" I never said you couldn't come in just not anywhere near me." Faba turned leading him.  
"Funny I thought that it seemed you owned the entire hotel." He giggled.  
" Shut up...just follow.." Faba grumbled.  
The two arrived into the hotel then enter the elevator going up to Faba's room.  
" So, what's wrong with Lusamine?" He asked Faba.  
" She's getting more and more obsessive with the ultra beasts. She's requesting us to think up of an effective way to capture them." Faba explained.  
"I see, why is that a bad thing?"asked Colress.  
" Because she's threatening to cut everyone's pay if we don't come up with something...and I don't mean a small pay...like half or even more from what we all originally make. I'm not gonna downgrade the area I'm staying at just to even feed and clothe myself." Faba says.  
Colress nodded. " I understand...doesn't sound good at all...is there a time limit or something?"  
" Yes...we all have about a week to think and..." He grumbled," I picked you as a...p..partner..." his cheeks flushed red a little.

Colress blinked. " Me?" He tilted his head," Oh however did you think I would assist?"

"...Listen don't question it just help ok..." Faba says as the elevator stopped and the two walk out," Maybe after this ordeal I could hope she'll straighten out and be a normal person. She's starting to get on my nerve about her obessing on finding her husband and children."

"May I ask what happened?"asked Colress.

" Her husband, Mohn, he was taken into an Ultra wormhole by an Ultra beast and never was seen again. That's why Burnet is here in service to her to 'study' about the wormholes. Sorry to say nearly everyone she hired is being used as merely a tool to her advantage." Faba says.

Colress nodded. " And her...children?"

" Both ran away...you would understand why because even they weren't making her happy when Mohn was tragically removed from the family...so the two decided to just leave her." Faba then stopped at his room door.

" Funny...I feel like I may have met one of her kids..." Colress says.

Faba's eyes widen. " What?!" He quickly turned to him then cleared his throat," I mean...you have?"

He nodded. " A little girl I've met living with Professor Kukui. She kinda reminds me of Lusamine a bit."

Faba smirks stroking his goatee. " Hmm, did she also happen to have a mysterious pokemon with her?"

Colress nodded. " Yes, she has but I've only seen it a few times. A remarkable wonder it was. She called it Nebby."

Faba smiled. " Well, sounds interesting...very." He gave a small chuckle. Faba was thrilled that Colress had found this girl because he knew it was Lillie, Lusamine's daughter, but he wasn't gonna let Colress know that.

Colress nodded. " Yeah, she's kinda traveling with the new trainer taking the trials here if you've heard of them."

" I'm aware of this trainer. I've met them....no different than any other little rat.." He reached for his keys then opening his door.

" Any reasons you don't like children?"asked Colress.

Faba sighs. " They're loud..dirty...and not so smart...also they annoy you with very easy and obvious questions. Ugh! I just can't stand other people's children...I even get stuck with babysitting at times." He walked in the room.

Colress shrugged. " Well, I understand most children are terrible but I've met some really smart and very sweet. That was mostly the trainers though I met..those who wanna be mature and learn from their experiences with the pokemon they choose."

Faba laughed. " Really? I never guessed that about you to consider any child 'mature.'"

Colress sighs. " I guess even I can't convince you..."

Faba crossed his arms. " No one really can...guess I'm not really a guy to like..babies and children..it's just not in my nature..."

Colress smiled. " Perhaps one day a kid will change your mind."

"As if..." Faba looked to the side," Anyway...let's not talk anymore about that...we need to think of an idea to keep us from being homeless and shut Lusamine's trap."

Colress nodded. " Fine, just hope you're not asking me of this just to use my talents to get more approval from her."

" Not at all...besides I'm still in a truce with you for now till the tourist event. After that it's back to kicking your ass." He pointed at Colress.

" Gotta reach for it first." Colress stuck his tongue out at him.

Faba growled. " Don't...just don't..." his face turned red from blushing.

Colress smiled to him. " Alright I'm done."

Faba shook his head. " You're such a big brat..."

"Do you like...have paper and stuff we need to plan?"asked Colress.

Faba looked around as he grabbed some paper and pencils. " Yeah, here..." He says.

"Alrighty then." Colress gladly took it," Let's plan!"  
Faba nodded to him as he sat on the bed watching him brainstorm already on the paper making out ideas and drawings. He was just observing and adding in his own ideas with him.

Few days later....Tourist Event.

Colress was walking around Aether greeting people who were arriving into the building. He looked at Faba putting on a fake friendly smile and could tell he was cringing inside. He smiled at him and sighs then looking at Wicke being the tour guide for the people who came in groups. He walked to Faba as the last of the group walked away from him.  
" You wish you could just leave don't you?" Colress asked him.  
Faba nodded. "I wanna barf from touching hands with all these people...I don't even like to smile.."  
Colress nods. "I know but you're doing a good job faking your happiness."

" This is only so I can stay here. I need to stay Branch Chief." Faba says.

" I see, is there a reason for it?" asked Colress.

" A reason I won't discuss with you..it's something personal." Faba says leaning against the wall.

Colress nodded. " Well how could you possibly be removed from Branch Chief? We have a flawless plan now for a new pokeball to present to Lusamine. The thing is to create it and see it in action against an Ultra Beast."

" Yeah, I wanted to do that today instead..but I'm here watching strangers from other regions and even our own just rampage the halls." Faba huffed.

Colress nodded. " I wanted to be at the buffet table...I haven't seen that much good food in a while. It even smelled so good."

Faba rolled his eyes. " Figures you'd wanna be there..."

Colress sighed. " Yes..." He says thinking to himself as he turned going to the elevator.

Faba looked at him. " What are you doing?!"

"I'm just gonna go get a little snack and come back. No big deal, I'm sure you can handle things." Colress says pushing the button to go up.

"No! COLRESS!" Faba shouts as he grunted watching him go up.

Colress smiled as he turned his invisibility on cloaking himself as he walked towards Lusamine's mansion where the buffet was placed outside her house in the courtyard.

Faba then waited for the elevator to come down then boards it and went back up to look for Colress. " Did he turn his invisibility on?!" He looked around not seeing him. " He's gonna get me in trouble if he doesn't come back!"

"Faba! What are you doing up here?!" One of the Aether employees asked," Am I gonna have to report you to Lusamine for not doing what she asked of you?"

Faba growled. " You are not the authority of me!" He shouts at the employee," If you don't wanna lose your job I suggest you turn around and do your own damn business!"

The employee nodded to him. "S...sorry to have...bothered you sir..." He backed off.

Faba turned away from him. " I bet Colress is at the buffet by now." He hurried off to Lusamine's manor.

Colress indeed was there as he was picking off a lot of sandwiches and eating them from behind the table as the employees guarding it wasn't suspecting of him at all. He then stole some cakes in packages munching on them as well.

Faba entered the court area walking up the road to the buffet table. " Guys, Colress is missing and he's here somewhere. I need you both to locate him. I know he's close by."

Colress heard him as he stood up looking around the tables then seeing his favorite dessert drug on one of them. " Mmm.." He says seeing a box of doughnuts. He left the table he was at when the others were searching around that peculiar table.  
" Colress...no need to hide...I just want you to go back to your position so we both won't get in trouble." Faba says.

Colress looked back seeing them not looking where he was. He picked up the box then concealing them in his coat walking off back to the docking area unsuspecting to them he was already gone.

"Faba?!" Wicke then was heard as she had arrived with the group to the courtyard.

Faba gasped turning around. " Uh! I...Wicke!?"

" You need to be at the docks! What if someone not of the tour comes in?!" She shouts," Lusamine trusted you to stay there with Colress!"

"I..but..he left to come here!" Faba shouts," I was just looking for him and I know he's here! COME OUT NOW COLRESS!" he shouts.

Colress got on the elevator pushing the button as he went back down. "Hmm...should I have done that to him?" he then asked himself as he ate the doughnuts,"I feel I should go back and...no..I can't...he said after this day he will..I need to strike first..never last.."

After a few moments Colress looked back as the elevator descended down with the group of tourists in a hurry to get out. He was wondering what Faba did and it seemed to have scared them. "Colress...a word please?" Wicke says to him as two employees walked out taking position. He sighs nodding as he walked to her. " Did Faba do something?" he asked.  
Wicke nods. "Yeah...he rampaged destroying the buffet table looking for you..."

Colress nodded. " Yes...sorry for that..I didn't think he would follow me there."

" You shouldn't have left...now you both are in trouble as well as this facility for what just happened. Now follow me to Lusamine's room." she says.

Colress nodded. "I'll...explain to her..." he looked down to the floor worried that he let Lusamine down with being a trustworthy employee.

Once he and Wicke got to the office door, Faba looked seeing Colress there and growled. "YOU!" He shouts rushing at him pushing the employee away from him as he charged at Colress tackling him down the wailing on him by stradling him then throwing punched at him. Colress held his arm over his face then rolled his larger body making Faba roll off of him then Colress grunts sitting up ad punching Faba in the face as he glasses fell off.  
"Hey! Knock it off! Stop!" Wicke shouts watching them fight on the floor.

Lusamine walked out of her office hearing them yelling and shouting. She groans as she got some more of the employees to then separate them. "ENOUGH!" Lusamine shouts, " Get in my office..now!" she screamed stomping her heels in the floor making a loud clank sound.  
The two looked at her then to each other as they were then carried and placed in the room.

"I'm very...very dissapointed with you two.."Lusamine spoke with an irritated tone.

"I told him to not leave his post..." Faba says," I was simply trying to retrieve him."

"I TOLD YOU THE SAME THING FABA!" She yelled slamming her hand on the desk," TIME AND TIME AGAIN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING AND YOU DISOBEY!"

Colress sighs. " I..I didn't intend to leave but..I..I just wanted to walk around for a few moments since my...feet where tired of just stitting in one spot. I thought I could grab a small bite to eat..."

"The food was for the guests...we were gonna have a dinner after...now we can't even have that because you two couldn't follow a simple rule..and this was the most important rule and important day. Did you all not see the press here as well? Now they have footage of Faba rampaging and screaming for you!" She shouted at Colress," This is not how we want our facility to be seen as nor our employees."

"I'm sorry...please don't...harshly punish us for this." Colress says.

" I'm gonna have to...I'm laying you both off for a week!" She shouts.

"WEEK?! But don't we have a project due then?!" Faba asked.

Colress sighs. " So you're intending to keep us away for a week so we can miss this presentation?"

" I'm doing this to ensure you both don't fight over ideas for the presentation. You both cannot simply get along and I'll have to think of ways to keep you both separated in the workforce. I thought having Colress in the field would help yet you still both manage to fight without being in contact. And when you do meet up all I hear from the employees is how you two just yell and scream...like little children. I do care about you both but I'm gonna have to let Faba live on another island in another hotel away from Akala." Lusamine sighs rubbing between her eyes.

" WHAT?! NO! I'm not gonna be moved to another hotel! You can't do this!" Faba shouts.

" I know you like the Resort but I just can't stand anymore fighting from you two..." She says.

" If it's someone that needs to move it's him!" Faba pointed to Colress.

Colress looked at him as he frowned.

"Faba..."Lusamine grunted.

" I swear your method of solving this is absurd! I would've kicked his ass out weeks ago!" Faba shouts," I would've made this facility an even better place than you!"

"FABA!" Lusamine shouts," Stop!"

"Is there something that can...change your mind?" Colress then asked her.

She sighed shaking her head. " Not at this time...just...get out of my sight...both of you. I don't wanna see your faces for a week..."

"Fine with me...I'm glad to leave." Faba stood up storming out of the office.

Colress slowly stood up wincing a bit from the fight. " Lusamine...please reconsider..what if...we told you we may have a plan to help with the capture of UB's?" he placed his hand on her shoulder," What if we present it?"

She looked at him. " What?"

" Yeah, I mean Faba asked me to help him actually to make a pokeball that can capture an ultra beast." Colress smiled.

She gave him a skeptical look then crossed her arms. " You both worked...'together?'"

Colress nodded. " Yes, we can prove we can just you know this day was stressing for us and just imagine how irritated Faba was. I know I wasn't feeling good myself with a few pains here and there and the idea I didn't eat much when I should've. Just give us a chance..." He folded his hands together," Please..."

She huffed. "Fine..I'll give you both this once chance...blow it..and you both are fired..understand?"

Colress nodded as he was surprised she was actually thinking of firing both of them. " I'll talk with him and we'll do it. We won't fail."

"Better not...because this project is important to me..." She looked to the side.

"Thank you...very much." Colress bowed walking out of the office. " I gotta find Faba..." he walked off hoping he hadn't left Aether yet. He hurried to the main room finding Faba at the elevator. "Faba!" He shouts.

He looked up at Colress glaring at him as he pushed the button going down.  
"Wait!" Colress shouts as he then jumped down landing on the platform making Faba yell. " WHAT THE HELL!?" he shouts.

"Oww..." Colress knelt down panting," That hurt my feet..."

"You idiot! What do you want?!" Faba shouts.

" I've...convinced Lusamine to give us a chance.." His legs wobbled as he tried to stand up.

Faba huffed. " Let me guess...you told her about what we did didn't you?"

Colress nods. "Yeah...I did..she wants us to take the time to work together and create this pokeball. I'm asking you to do that with me."

Faba grunts turning from him as he walked off. " After what you did I don't think I can ever..."

" No! Please just do this one thing with me and...and we can shut her mouth..isn't that what you want?"asked Colress as he stood.

Faba stood there then continued on to the ship. " Never..." he growled.

" Faba! Please!" Colress frowned chasing after him.

"Leave me alone Colress!" Faba shouts," Don't follow me either..take that other boat back to your hotel. I don't wanna see your face anymore!" he boards the boat as the employee did as well.

Colress bit his lip as he went to the other boat looking to the employee there. " Take me back to Akala.." He says as he then boards the boat. He sat down in a chair sighing and beginning to stress about how he's gonna convince Faba to work with him before the rest of the week was up. As the boat started he began feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. He groaned hugging himself. "You ok sir?" the employee asked him as he started the boat.  
Colress nodded to him. "I'm fine..just tired..." his mind was flustered with scenarios of being unemployed and not enough money to support him and his baby. He knew this would happen if Faba didn't help him with this. He started feeling hot and sweaty. He tapped at his arms turning the cooling systems on. " I have to...find a way.." he mutters to himself.  
Once he arrived to Akala he exits the boat then saw Faba going towards the resort area. " Faba! Wait!" he shouts hurrying after him. "Wait!" he shouts panting as he fell to his knees feeling his pain increase again. "Damn.." Colress grunted.

Faba heard him but refused to turn around till he felt Colress fall quiet. He turned seeing him laying on his side as people were gathering around him. Faba bit his lip then breathed in taking in his pride and kept going to his hotel.

Colress was semi awake seeing Faba leaving then fell unconscious from the pain. He was carried to a hospital where he was kept overnight. He groaned in his sleep as he was dreaming once again. He gasped awake then finding he was in a hospital. He looked around then seeing flowers at the table near his bed. He slowly reached for the note reading it was from Lillie, Mallow, Lana, and Kiawe. He sighed giving a slight smile once a nurse walked in. " Oh, you're awake." she smiled,"Alola and good morning."

Colress nodded to her. "Alola..." He spoke weakly," Is there something wrong with me?"

She sighed. " Mr. Colress...can you elaborate what it is we're looking at? It appears to be a baby inside you...alive..it seemed a little stressed when you were. Lucky we stablized the both of you."

Colress sighed. " So you all know now...is it just the hospital that knows? No one else?"

She nodded. " So, you confirm that you are indeed...pregnant?"

Colress nodded. "Yes...I am..it..it was from a terrible relationship I was in..but I do not hate this baby one bit even if it was from a man I never want to lay eyes on again."

"...Well..I mean this is strange indeed that a male..is..carrying a child." She says.

"I could never figure it out myself either...yet I just put it off as one of the mysteries of this world that may never get solved. I just ask you all to not let this get out...not yet while I'm still trying to do better for myself and the baby." he says.

" Better? Then how'd you wind up passed out on the ground. You were on the verge of miscarrying your child." she asked.

" I..I know it looks bad but I was trying to catch up to one of the employees of Aether I work with..a lot of things also happened yesturday that I just...was stressed about. I didn't intend on pushing myself I wanted to get him to understand I was sorry.." Colress says," Right now I do beg of you not to have this information get out I promise I'll take it easy from now on."

She sighed. " We don't give out info unless it's on the patient's consent or the doctor's call.."

He nodded. " Good...just..don't. I'm not ready to let anyone know.." he sighed.

She smiled. "Well a few of your friends came over asking about you."

Colress turned to the flowers. " I can tell, they left me a lovely present."

"I hear that young lady Lillie was gonna return with Professor Kukui later to talk with you." she then says.

"They are? How long am I gonna be here? I don't need to be here for that long." Colress says.

" You'll be here one more day just to be sure you'll be alright to leave. Don't want you stressing about things and the baby needs to be healthy." she says.

He nodded. " Though, I can't help it...my career is on the line and I have so little time to fix it."

The nurse nodded. " Do you wanna try to eat something?"

Colress nodded. " Could I have some waffles with Combee honey?" he asked.

She nodded. " Sure, anything else?"

" Also a glass of moo moo milk...umm..make it strawberry flavored." He smiled,"...also add in some berry flan." Colress added.

She nodded to him. " Alright, I'll get you those items." she got up then walked out of the room," Don't hesitate to ring in a nurse if you need one." she said before leaving.

Colress smiled as he looked forward outside the window. "Why can't I get Ghetsis off my mind...I always wind up dreaming about him...it's bothering me. He's gone...but then again he isn't...he's never fully gone.." he laid back more into his pillow in thought.

A few hours later...

Colress was asleep in his bed after having his breakfast. He was awoke by someone opening the door and walking in. He looked up as he saw Kukui and Lillie there. " Oh...professor...and Lillie." he smiled.

" Hey, how you doing, cousin?"asked Kukui.

"A little better...still kinda tired feeling." Colress says.

" You shouldn't overwork yourself Mr. Colress..." Lillie says.

" I try not to...but seems I was a little more ill than I thought I was." He smiled to her," You don't have to be concerned for me though."

" Well...how's things at Aether?" Kukui then asked.

Colress sighed. " Not good...because of the incident between Faba and I...we're both close to being fired.."

Kukui and Lillie both gasp.

"One reason why I'm here..I was trying to tell him I was sorry....and that Lusamine was gonna give us a chance to...redeem ourselves..he won't listen..and I feel like I'm gonna have to leave to find another job elsewhere." Colress frowned.

Kukui nodded. " Well, Faba...he's difficult...he's just too into himself to see other feelings of people and how he affects those feelings with his arrogant attitude, yeah."

Lillie nodded. " Unless you talk about him he won't bat an eye to anything else.."

Colress nods. " I do wanna make him listen to me...I'm not gonna lose this job...and I know he doesn't either." he closed his fists.

" You'll just have to be persistient! You don't need to give up!" Lillie says.

Colress blinked at her being surprised at her enthusiasm. " Hmm..I guess so. I need to get him to just sit down and listen even if I become the most annoying person!" He smiled getting excited.

Kukui chuckled. " That's the spirit, Colress. Don't give up!" he cheered.

He nodded. " Yeah, thanks guys for the pep talk....I really needed it...I was nearly gonna give up."

Lillie smiled. " I'm glad we could help. We also want you to heal quickly as well."

He nods. " Kukui, perhaps we can go together and do some pokemon research if you like. You can show me a few good spots to do so on Melemele. I've been wanting to ask you for the longest."

Kukui nodded. " Sure, one day soon. If you want I can get Burnet to go with us?"

Colress nodded. " That'll be great."

"Oh! One more thing! Another friend of mines wanted to meet you. His name is Molayne and we've been friends for a long time. He's at the Hokulani Observatory on Mt. Hokulani." Kukui says," He also has a nephew named Sophocles who's into research as well."

Colress nods. " I'd like to go see them if you'll take me there one day if they're wanting to meet me."

Kukui nods. " Indeed! Because I'm the one who mentioned you,yeah!" he grinned.

Colress sighed with a slight smile. " Alright, perhaps when I get things straightened out with Lusamine and Faba I'll ask if we can go."

Kukui nods. " Alright, you can ring me up anytime, cousin." He then stood up," Guess we can let you rest then. I have to get going back to the lab."

"Thanks for visiting me..you and Miss Lillie both." Colress smiles.

Lillie nodded smiling back as she then hugged Colress. " Take care and get well!"

" By the way, when are you gonna let me study your little friend?"asked Colress.

She looked to her bag. " Soon, Nebby is starting to have a little liking to you."

Colress smiles. " I'm glad, I'll try to be around when I'm dispatched and healthy."

She nodded. " Ok, we'll see you soon, Mr. Colress." she bowed then walking out with Kukui.

" Alola, guys." Colress says.

"Alola and farewell." Kukui lastly says before closing the door.

Colress looked back out the window as he slowly went into a deep thought. " Why does my heart ache now..." He then began hearing a voice in his head speak: " Could it possibly be you're lonely?"  
Colress gasped."Lonely?" he then frowned," I've always been lonely..."

" Well you certainly felt that way when your supposed friends left." the voice spoke again.

Colress looked around the room. " Who are you? Why do I keep hearing you?"

" Maybe it's someone, maybe it's just you figuring out you're just insane." the voice says," You're so desperate to talk to someone...have a companion."

" Stop please...just stop talking..." Colress held his head groaning.

" I can't because I'm already in your head. Need to stop thinking if I'm gonna stop talking." the voice says before laughing.

Colress bit his lip feeling a little scared. " I can't stop thinking..." he says then covering his face.

"You gonna cry? Crying's never helped you..." the voice says," You're not a crybaby you will do what it takes to win..."

Colress sniffled. " Just leave me alone...please...you're nothing but my inner thoughts...I don't need you...I don't need..anyone." he lets out a breath laying back in his pillow already tired then fell asleep.

A day later....

Colress was soon dispatched from the hospital as his things were given back to him. He smiled feeling the comfort of his coat on his body once more and sighed stepping out of the hospital doors. He looked forward nodding as he was about to go to the Grand Resort to confront Faba. He looked at his arm consoles syncing them up with his glasses view as he was studying the map of the area. " Let's see...my location is still here on Akala..good. Now I need a way of transport...I could use my own pokemon for that.." he says taking a pokeball and then sent out his Metagross. He smiled to it giving it pets. " It's been a little bit since I've given you attention." he cuddled to it as it was happy he was ok. " I need you to fly me to the resort ok? Just be easy with me alright? I have a bit of motion sickness." he then hopped up on the top of the pokemon. He smiled down at it taking position as he looked forward seeing two people walking up. He gasped reconizing one of them was Detective Looker. "Oh...shit..." he says as they both then noticed each other.  
Looker gasped as he stopped his female accomplice as he was staring Colress down.  
Colress barely could move as he was watching the Detective slowly reach in his coat. "Go...GO!" He shouts to his Metagross as it hurried pulling its legs up and floating off the ground.  
"Halt!" Looker shouts as he took out a device as his female accomplice tossed a pokeball in the air sending out a Crogunk that latched to Colress' Metagross. Colress gasped as he turned around trying to kick it off of his pokemon. "Get off!" he shouts giving it one good kick to the face as the pokemon lets go then started falling but it landed in the trees. Colress panted as he watched Looker chase after him but stopped before he reached the trees. Colress groans and panted. " We almost had it...so close.." He laid on his side hugging to Metagross as they kept flying.

Hano Grand Resort...

Colress landed at the resort then hopping off the Metagross and returned it back into the pokeball before entering into the main room of the resort. He sees Faba relaxing at a sofa drinking wine. He sighed walking to him and stood over him. " Faba...I need to speak with you."  
Faba paused before taking another sip but didn't look at him. " Didn't I tell you I didn't wanna see you?" he says just as Colress slapped the glass of wine from his hand then grabbed Faba up to his face level. " Listen here...I'm not gonna leave this resort till you listen to what I have to say.."  
" HELP! I'M BEING MUGGED!" Faba screamed as he tried pushing and kicking at him.  
Colress grunted as he saw the security guards coming for him," Just listen! I know how ...you can get your job back..." he says," But you need my help!"

Faba looked at him then the guards. " Stop!" Faba held his hands up at them." You..help me get 'my' job back?" he raised his brow.

" Yes...I'm willing to help with that if you just...just let me explain...please I beg of you this is very...important to you that this is done." Colress says placing him down.

Faba was a little red in the cheeks just staring up at him then smirked pushing his glasses up. " Alright...say your peace then leave for now ok?"

Colress sighs. " Lusamine's...willing to forgive wat we done if we make those pokeballs that were planned to be made."

" Seriously? Is that it?"asked Faba,"Well I can make them on my own no problem. I really don't need you."

"Well..that's the thing...she wants us to prove to her we can get along ok...so we have to work together." Colress frowned," If you really want to..go back to Aether we're gonna have to work as a team."

Faba shook his head. " I swear that woman..." he lets out a deep sigh," Fine..if it's to ensure I stay wealthy then I'll consider working on this."

Colress smiled. " Oh..thank you! This means a lot ot me!"

"But!" Faba held his finger up at him," This is not for you it's for me got it? And I don't intend to be 'buddies' with you. Not in the slightest..."

" That's...fine..at least I have the plans stored and we can start today if you like..we only have a few days now to get this done." Colress says.

Faba sighed. " Why not later? I'm relaxing right now..besides you need to shop for the tools we need. Why not do that and come back at a much later time?"

Colress nodded. "Fine...I'll..get the...supplies." he sighed holding back how upset he was with him.

" Alright, you'll just play the servant for now." He says taking a seat," Go on..leave my sight."

Colress turned as he then left the resort to get the supplies. He though had a feeling that Faba was planning to procrastinate on purpose. He was upset that it took having to mention Faba so highly for him to listen. It made him feel sick and yet he wanted to continue being the one thing Faba sees him as even as he wanted to own him at some point and rise from being a worm in his eyes. Colress knew he was no 'worm.'

Colress spent his time going from store to store finding all the parts that they needed as well as going online and ordering several other items to thier use. He walked to the resort that evening with a box full of stuff. He saw Faba wasn't in the main room but he used the elevator to go to his bedroom. Once he got there he could hear some strange noises going on in Faba's room. He slowly placed the box down as quiet as possible then placing his ear against the door. Colress could hear Faba moaning and the bed squeaking. He flushed hearing all of this going on. He had a feeling Faba was in there masturbating. For what reason was kinda unknown then again he noticed a blush on the smaller male's face when he gave him the tough guy stare and acted in aggression towards him. He sighed rubbing the back of his head as he then decided to knock on the door. He heard Faba go quiet then heard him running around the room as well as the sink running. He then heard the door unlocking and then open as Faba opened.  
" Oh...it's you.." Faba frowned.  
"You said later..and I'm here." Colress smiled then getting the box.

"Come in." Faba then allowed him inside his room. Colress stepped inside then closed the door. "You prepared for making this?" Colress asked.  
Faba nodded. " If it's gonna get me back inside Aether then yes."  
Colress placed the box on the bed then opened it. " I bought the things we needed as you asked."

"I know..." He averted his eyes from him.  
"Something wrong?" asked Colress looking at him.  
" I'm fine..just a lot of things been on my mind." Faba walked closer to him looking him over.  
Colress glanced once more at him at the other staring..it was a very longing stare.  
Colress found himself staring at the other's icy blue eyes taking a sort of liking to them.  
"Colress..." Faba spoke softly advancing closer to him.

Colress stared at him as the smaller male slowly mounted him on the bed placing his hands on his shoulders. Colress himself wrapped his arms around the other's waist as he then leaned in kissing the other.  
Faba grasped Colress' shoulders aggressivly making out with him.  
Eventually both began removing the coats they wore. Colress blushed seeing Faba's under clothes he kept hidden in the long white lab coat. "I didn't figure those were thigh highs." he smiled helping Faba take his boots off.  
Faba smirked to him. "I don't show my undergarments." He mounts Colress once more then slowly grinding against him moaning.  
" Let's get these shorts off before we do this." Colress smiled unbuckling the belt around the white booty shorts Faba had on then began stripping them to Faba's underwear.  
Faba then pulled Colress' coat apart then pulling his black pants down. "Didn't know you were so chubby." Faba smiled then reaching his hand in Colress' pants massaging him.  
Colress gasped grasping to the bed with the pleasure he was feeling.  
Faba smiled to him then pulling Colress' shirt up placing his free hand on one of his nipples rubbing it gently making Colress mewl and arch his back. "Feel good?"Faba then asked him.  
Colress nodded to him. He hadn't felt this much pleasure in a long time and his pregnancy was making it even the more better.  
Colress then took his arm from the sleeve of his coat then using his saliva to lather his finger up since lube wasn't available. He then slipped his hand behind Faba and stuck his finger into his anus.  
Faba tensed a little letting out a gasp feeling Colress' finger go deeper. "Relax." Colress gently spoke to him as he then wriggled his finger around inside him then shortly finding Faba's spot making him gasp and cringe a little at first before Colress kept moving his finger on it making him moan. They both kept at it a while giving each other pleasure before both climaxed.  
Colress found Faba came in his shorts while Faba's hand was wet and both panted sweaty and sticky.  
Faba grunts moving off of Colress walking to the sink and washing his hands off.  
Colress rolled on his side looking at him as he stood up as well removing the rest of his coat. " Do you need a shower now?" Colress asked.  
Faba nodded as he slipped his soiled shorts off. Colress smiled kissing him on the neck. Faba looked at him then smirked. "Guess we're not done yet." he chuckled latching to Colress again.  
Both of them spent long hours having sex then eventually grew tired when the late hours hit. Faba was passed out in the bed with Colress before a knock on the door was heard.  
Colress groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around at the messy room since they had nearly knocked everything off of stuff.  
" Faba...wake up..you need to answer the door." Colress shook him.  
"Mmmm...." Faba moans not moving.  
Colress sighed then pushed him out of the bed. Faba yelped falling then quickly sat up glaring at him before he went to the door opening it. " WHat?!" he shouts as the man there.  
" Sorry to bother you sir but we had some neighbors complain about a lot of noise going on and we were making sure you were ok." the man says.  
"I'm fine..go away.." He then slammed the door and looked to Colress. " The hell's you're problem pushing me like that..." he walked back around the bed.  
" It was the only way I could get you to wake..be strange if I answered." Colress turned to him.  
Faba crawled back in the bed. "Lucky I don't kick your ass out of this room naked as you are..."  
Colress shook his head trying to cuddle with him again but was pushed away. " Don't touch me..." Faba hissed.  
"Sorry...I'm sorry I pushed you ok.." Colress sighed.  
Faba didn't say anything as he just turned away from him going to sleep."We start on the project tomorrow..." Faba lastly says.  
Colress laid back down. " Alright...tomorrow.." he says closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Few days later...Aether Paradise..

Colress and Faba spent the next few days working on the pokeball Lusamine was eager to see. Once completed they both took the boat to the large facility were they would then meet up with Lusamine.  
Wicke smiled as she waved to them both. " Alright guys, give her the best report and show her what you both worked hard on."  
Faba smirked. " We all know who the brains were in this."  
Colress sighed. " Faba..."  
Lusamine walked out of her office looking at them both. " So...I recieved the projects of all the employees I've asked to make something that'll catch an Ultra Beast...I hope that your inventions will work well in the field tests I set up." she says,"Follow me." she lead them to a space that was a smallish walled in area where some machines were set up that resembled a few of the Ultra beasts. There were a few other people there in the area along with them.  
"Alright, the test is to capture the Ultra Beasts. These machines made are made up of the same energy as an ultra beast has and can be captured with a pokeball however a regular pokeball cannot contain an Ultra Beast for long or register them. Hopefully whatever you both made will successfully capture and hold it inside. I'm looking for one that'll do just that." she says.

Faba nodded. " I assure you our design is without fail."  
" I hope you're both right..." Lusamine glared at them.  
Wicke then looked at the people in the area. " Alright, every team in a line please and we'll take the trials!" she shouts," Everyone do your best and hope that your pokeball will be the one our boss will pay you extra for!"  
The groups lined up and Colress and Faba both were confident that they would come out on top. They never once showed fear or doubt as the line wittled down to it being them next in line. Each before them all failed and sent out. THe others behind them seemed scared and praying that they wouldn't all get fired as Lusamine threatened to do so.  
Faba looked to Colress as they stepped up. " Alright...show us." Lusamine says.  
Faba grinned as he pulled a box out from his pocket and opened it up revealing the pokeball inside. Wicke gasped as she was impressed with the blue galaxy painted ball with gold half moon rings crossing each other and white lines. "Behold..the Beast Ball. "  
Colress smiled as he was excited that it was finally being shown.

Lusamine gave little interest in it but she seemed a tad impressed. " Who's idea was the design?"

" Mine of course, Colress contributed in the formation of the inner mechinations that'll function as the ideal of capturing an Ultra Beast without flaw."

Lusamine nodded. " Show us...I'll be more impressed if it even works..the design doesn't really matter it's the performance."

Faba's eyebrow twitched. " Fine, we'll show you." he turned facing Colress with the ball.  
Colress took it out of the box as he sighs looking at the machine in front of him. He took aim then chunked the ball at the machine as it hits it and the ball opened then capturing the machine inside of it. The ball wiggled and rolled on the ground.  
Faba bit his thumb silently muttering.  
Colress panted watching as the ball stopped confirming the capture successfully.  
He then let out a breath as everyone cheered.  
Lusamine was on the edge of her seat with eyes widened as the machine stayed put inside the ball.  
Faba laughed. " YES! YES!" he then cheered.  
Colress smiled looking to Lusamine. " Well then, I'd say we foundwhat we need?"  
Lusamine nodded as she smiled. " Yes, you both did well...my dream in finally coming true..."  
"So..does that mean they can have their jobs back?"asked Wicke.

Lusamine nodded. " You both win the bonus!" she stood up holding her arms out," Welcome back to Aether Paradise!"

Faba smirked. " Excellent, now everything can regulate normally." He smiled turning to Colress. Thanks to him...

Few weeks later...

Colress arrived to Melemele island as he went to Professor Kukui's place. He knocked on the door hoping his friend would answer the door. He really wanted to study the Pokemon Lillie had once again. Upon his studies he found that the small nebula pokemon didn't seem to be part of the dimension they were from and this interested him greatly to where he wanted to know if it was possible the pokemon may have an evolution or not since it seemed to act like a pokemon in it's baby stages. He sighed seeing he wasn't answering the door. He then called up Burnet to ask where he was but she herself wasn't really answering. It worried Colress a little to what may have been happening. "I wonder if Faba is doing anything..." he looked to his phone and then texted him on it.  
He gasped getting a text back and he read it: " Seems Lusamine's gone off the deep end...I'm gonna play her little game she has for now." Was all that Faba posted to him.  
"Game?" Colress was even more confused. Was something happening at Aether? He decided to investigate this not knowing what Lusamine did as he knew she was even more disturbed since he and Faba created the Beast Balls.  
He decided to go for the Ferry Terminal in Hau'oli City. It may take him longer to get to Aether from there but he could see if it's available to be accessed or not. Once on arrival he asked the front desk if Aether was open to travel to. As he suspected it wasn't...he knew then he had to get there on his own somehow...though the use of flying pokemon not raised or trained in Alola was prohibited. It hadn't stopped him though from using Klinklang or Metagross.  
He turned to walk out before he was blocked by a few policemen who formed a line across the exit. Colress gasped seeing this. " Um...is there...something wrong officers?" he asked.  
" Yeah, there is." Detective Looker emerged from the back.

Colress narrowed his eyes at him. " I see...so you thought you'd catch me here and now right?"

" Seems a better time than any knowing how you escaped us back in Unova and Kalos." Looker says," All I want is some questions out of you that need answering."

Colress shook his head. " You've got the right person already...can't you Interpol just leave me alone?"

" Files state you're still a part of Team Plasma...the leader as a matter of fact now that Ghetsis has been taken in." Looker says.

"I've disbanded them...the old crew..but if you don't believe me and insist on still trying to arrest me I won't hesitate to fight back." he says reaching for his pokeball.

" Don't you dare reach for that pokeball..." The female assistant spoke to him.

"Anabel..calm down." Looker says as he got some handcuffs out.

Colress saw Looker advancing more towards him. He backed up then running back into the ferry terminal.

"Hey! Stop!" Looker shouts running after him as he pressed a button on the cuffs then one of the cuffs extend out heading for Colress' arm. Colress pushed through the crowd of people as he turned his invisibility cloak on hiding in the crowd as the cuffs then missed the target.  
Looker gasped looking around. " No...damn it...he can't be far." he looked around.  
Colress crawled his way to the wall away from the people watching Looker from where he was. He sighed hoping he didn't cause a scene that'd get himself in trouble or worse be talked about in the media if someone captured his face as he was running from Looker. He stood up walking around where Looker and the other officers were looking. He then snuck past the person that allowed the people through the terminal to the boats. He reached in his pocket getting out the pokeball with his Klinklang contained in it. He knew it was small enough to fit through the tunnel where the boat exited at to the outside.  
He sent out his pokemon as quiet as possible. " Shhh...just get us out of here silently." he says to the gear pokemon as he hopped onto the gear platform trying to keep his balance as the pokemon floated over the water and down the tunnel till they reached the light of the outside. He had the Klinklang land on another part of the island away from the public as he stepped off of it. "I'm not about to let that man take me in..not while I have something to protect..." he looked down to his stomach," I'm not about to lose you." he sighs touching his belly. He turned to Klinklang and smiled to it.  
" Oh, it's you again Colress." a voice spoke from behind him.

Colress turned seeing who it was. He gasped," Phyco...and..Soleria? Since when did you guys arrive here?" he asked.

" We've been here a while since we perfected the wormhole travel device. However...we cannot seem to return to the Ultra Megapolis at this time for our hunches were right about Necrozma trying showing up here." Phyco says.  
Colress nodded. "Is it true that you all used to worship this pokemon?"  
Soleria nodded. " Yes, we have mentioned this a while back..though the unfortunate circumstances Necrozma went through it removed the light we once had and we know it's doing the same to other worlds it travels to."  
Colress nodded. " If it hasn't arrived yet it must be stuck somewhere where it's prevented to arrive here."  
" It's why we must stop Aether from what they're intending to do." Soleria says.  
Colress gasped. "Aether? What do they have to do with this?"  
" Seems you don't know that they have their hands on an ultra beast about to use it to open a wormhole." Phyco then says.  
" Ultra beast?"Colress tried to think hard of what they were talking about.  
" I'm sure you've seen the small nebula creature that the girl Lillie had. That creature is an Ultra Beast and Aether has it with them." Phyco elaborated.  
Colress' eyes widen. "Nebby..." he gasped as things were coming together for him," I..I see..so that was what Lusamine was after...and..Lillie..was she.." He sighed," Lillie's her daughter...I..I should've guessed it knowing I saw the resembalence was uncanny. Now I know whay she ran away...to protect Nebby. In a way..I figured Faba knew about this.."  
" However, Nebby isn't just any Ultra Beast, it's a legendary that found it's way here because it made itself revert to a smaller form. It's unknown to why but we know for a fact it will revert to one of the two legendaries. Though it cannot if it's energy is used to open that wormhole that Lusamine's wanting to open to summon an Ultra Beast from another world." Phyco says.  
"I feel as if I should warn Faba..but...I still have that feeling he knows and is going along with it..." Colress reached for his phone and then went to texting," I really don't want him to get himself hurt if Lusamine's willing to put harm to herself and Aether just to have this to happen..."  
" Easy..I'm sure that it'll be apprehended by the trainers of this island. I know for a fact that Lusamine will be stopped." Soleria placed her hand on his back.  
Colress looked to her. "I need to get to Aether to see if Faba is ok..I've been trying to work with him about his...issues..we've grown closer."  
"We don't how we could infiltrate the building as it's shut down. All we can do is wait and hope for the best." Phyco says.  
Colress let out a deep sigh pacing a little. " I kinda felt something bad was gonna happen today..Why didn't I figure it was so many things at once..." He figeted and huffed.  
" You seem stressed.." Phyco walked closer to him," Maybe you should just relax somewhere?"  
Colress nodded. " C..can I be taken to a Malasada shop?" he asked," I'm feeling pretty hungry right now."  
The two nodded. " THe closest is in Hau'oli city." Soleria says.  
"N..Not there..anywhere else but Hau'oli." Colress then hugged himself.  
" You want us to travel elsewhere than the closest area?"asked Phyco.  
" JUST TAKE ME TO AKALA OR SOMETHING!" Colress yelled as he gasped.  
"Wow..you didn't have to be aggressive like that.." Phyco shook his head.  
"I'm sorry...I don't know what's wrong with me." Colress lets out a sigh.  
"You're just worried..we can tell. Listen we'll get a boat to take us to Akala then. We'll even talk to you more about the Ultra Beasts and what we know." Phyco smiled to him.  
Colress nods. " Thank you...I'm sorry I yelled at you both."  
" We have issues like this too in our world." Soleria says," Most can be resolved in a calmer environment."  
"Well no time to waste, let's get a move on." Phyco walked on ahead.  
Colress nods as he followed them both. He sighed again feeling very uneasy. His own baby was feeling the same as well with it being a bit active within him. He realized it's sudden movements days ago though it was little flutters at first though now it a little more intense than usual.

Soon the group arrived to the Malasada shop in Akala. Phyco and Soleria watched Colress consume about 5 big malasadas and seeing no end yet to his stress eating.  
" Shouldn't you...lay off a bit?"asked Soleria.  
Colress looked up at her giving a glare before he went back to eating.  
" Careful he might eat you." says Phyco teasing a little but being nervous at the same time.  
Colress swallowed the food in his mouth placing it down. " It's not funny...I'm very worried about this. It's my job and my partner out there and something is happening that I don't know what to do or how to help....no one's even contacted me."  
"Be patient, I'm sure it'll be fine." Phyco slowly ate his own Malasada.  
Colress nods as he continued to eat. He gasped hearing his phone ring. He grabbed it quickly picking it up. " Hello! Yes?!" he said.  
"Colress, It's Wicke...I need you here immediately." she says.  
" Y..Yes, I wanna get there but the ferry to there isn't available and I couldn't get there if Aether was shut down...I know the security was Faba's job." he says.  
" It's...sorta ok now..where are you?" Wicke asked.  
"Akala, Is Faba ok? How about everyone there?"he asked.  
"Yes we're all fine...other than Faba...and Lusamine...she's gone..she's went through the wormhole that was created with the Team Skull leader Guzma." Wicke says," I think you really need to get here and talk to Faba..he's not doing so well. I'll send a boat to Akala for you..it'll be one that's for personal use." She says.  
He sighed. " Alright, if you can meet me at the resort area." he looked to Phyco and Soleria.  
" Yeah, I'll be there to pick you up." she says.  
"Thanks...I was starting to worry about things over there." He smiled feeling a little relief.  
"Hurry over there, I'm leaving immediately." Wicke says.  
Colress nodded. "I'm leaving now..I'll be there shortly."  
"Alright, bye." Wicke says hanging up.  
Colress looked to the other two. " Well, I'll be heading off guys..I really don't wanna leave you two."  
"It's fine, we'll manage on our own." Phyco says as he hands Colress a device," Here, this is a communicator we've created. It's a spare one in case we may lose one of ours. You can borrow this one in case we need to contact you."  
Colress took it looking it over. " Oh, thanks. I'll be sure to talk to you guys with this."  
"Hurry off now we don't want you to be late for your boat now." Phyco chuckled.  
Colress nodded. " See you both around soon enough." he then hurried out of the shop then headed towards the area of the island where the resort was.  
Since he was in another town it took him a little while to reach Heahea City then head down to the beaches that lead to it. He scanned the area in case he spotted Wicke there. " Colress!" she called out to him as he stepped onto the main area of the resort.  
Colress saw her then walked up to her. " I made it in time right?"he asked.  
She nodded. " I got here not too long ago and I saw you."  
Colress smiled to her. " Can you..tell me what's happened?"  
She nodded. " On the way there, I don't wanna discuss it here." She says leading him to the boat that brought her there. It was a smaller boat than what was normally used to get to work and back home. He boarded with her then sat down inside of the hub with her as an employee drove off towards Aether.  
"So I'm guessing Lusamine successfully managed to open a wormhole?" Colress asked.  
Wicke nodded. " Yes, so far we know Miss Lillie and the other children that were there to stop her left to help the smaller nebula pokemon restore its energy since Lusamine had nearly drained it all from the poor pokemon...not to mention Faba kinda shut himself up in the labs after he was defeated by the trainer who was assisting Lillie."  
Colress bit his lip. " I see...he does have such pride in himself I'd figure him losing like that would upset him...I'll see what I can do for him."  
Wicke nodded. " I know he's upset and confused right now. I know you could possibly get him to calm down and listen."  
" He is hard to please but so far he's taken a liking to me and I to him." Colress blushed.  
She smiled. "I'm glad you both had found a way to get along more."  
Colress nodded. " Don't get me wrong he still is fussy and complainative. He reminds me of a Persian somewhat."  
She giggled. " He wants your attention when he wants it hmm?"  
Colress nodded. " Yeah, I don't mind it at all I think it's a cute attribute of his."  
" I just hope that you can make him feel better." she smiled.  
Colress nods. " Me too." he lets out a sigh.

The two soon arrive to Aether Paradise entering the docking bay then exits the boat. Colress looked back as he saw dark clouds in the distance. " Look like a storm's coming.." he says.  
"In a way I hope so...those clouds appeared when the wormhole was opened." Wicke says walking with Colress to the elevator then went down furthur into the lower levels of the building.  
"So he's in the lower labs?"asked Colress.  
She nodded. " He retreated there yes. It was also his study room."  
Colress nodded as he recalled Faba taking him there once...and they had much sex in that room once before...or twice. "I know where it is."  
"Good." She sighs as they reached the lab floors.  
Colress walked off the platform with her going down the hallway to the room where he knew Faba would be. He knocked on it hoping he'd answer.  
"Go away! This room's occupied!" Colress heard him.  
" Faba, it's me..Colress." He answered.  
"What do you want?! I'm terribly busy in here right now..I don't need you bothering me!" he shouts.  
" Wicke told me what happened...sorry I couldn't arrive to help...there wasn't a way I could get here." Colress pressed himself against the door," Just..talk to me ok?"  
" You have no idea how humiliating it was!" Faba yelled.  
" You're just being a...little baby.." Colress says.  
" Shut up! I know what you're trying to do and I don't appreciate you calling me 'little'!" Faba banged the door.  
"Well now that I can see you're close to the door...do you think you can open it so only I can come in?" Colress asked.  
Faba grunted as he reached for the door knob slowly.  
" You know I won't think any less of you." Colress says.  
Faba opened the door looking up at him. " Get in here.."  
Colress smiled to him. "Thank you." he smiled stepping in as Faba closed the door.  
Colress looked to him. " Was it really that bad? I feel it's something else..."  
Faba grunts sitting down. " I felt the position was about to be in my hands before...he..stepped up..Wicke didn't help any."  
Colress blinked. "He?"  
"Master Gladion...the boss' older son..he was given the leading position for now to run Aether..." He leaned on his hand.  
Colress nodded. " I see, I heard from Wicke that she had an older child...I can tell it sucks for you..but can he run the business?"  
Faba slammed his hand down. "NO! That incompetent little brat stole an important creation of mines! Now he won't give it back!"  
"Invention?" Colress asked.  
" Yes, I'm sure you read some of my files on Type Null right?"asked Faba.  
Colress nodded. " Yes, I'm guessing that was the experiment he stole from you?"  
Faba nodded. " He thought I was mistreating it and he didn't know it was all part of the procedure to find how strong it was."  
Colress nodded as he sat in a chair. " Kinda reminds me of a pokemon I've heard of back in Unova called Genosect."  
Faba looked up. " We've heard rumors also..it's inspired me to make something similar to that pokemon that can change it's power type by disk drives applied to it. It was a very brilliant invention."  
Colress nodded. " Yes...resurrected from a fossil and then rebuilt with machinery and weaponry..It was a first of it's kind."  
Faba nodded."Yeah, but still I would've run this place better..I feel Gladion will be such a novice seeing he's a child still."  
"Who knows...though. He's here for a reason and we don't want this place to fall into someone elses hands not even part of Aether." Colress says.  
Faba nodded. " Yes..a lot of people have been wanting to buy this place out from under Lusamine's nose."  
Colress nodded. " Who better to inherit it than her own children? Not saying you can't help Gladion with how things work."  
Faba nodded. " I guess you're right...after all I am the Branch Chief and the only other adult that knows how she does things."  
Colress nodded. " Yes you can Wicke are the only ones I'm sure Lusamine will trust to guide her children in the right direction."  
Faba smirks to him. " Yeah, you're absolutely right." he stood up walking to him," I'm feeling a little more better now. Perhaps I should help the boy with what should be done."  
Colress smiled. " That's good. I'm glad to have helped you."  
" That's why I like you. You have some good ideas to give." Faba grinned.  
"I'm just happy you're ok and not hurt." Colress says grabbing him then held him close.  
Faba flushed as he sighed. " You big baby..." he looked to the side," You smell like malasada.."  
Colress looked up. " Yeah I had some before coming here."  
Faba shook his head. " Shall we get out of here now...we need to start having Aether back and running again."  
Colress nods standing up. " Sure, let's go." he walked to the door opening it up then exits seeing Wicke there with a smiling face.  
" What are you smiling at?!" Faba shouts at her.  
" You two look so cute." She teased.  
" Don't look into it..we gotta get back to work and hope for the best Lusamine returns soon." Faba turned his nose up walking off.  
Colress smiled. " He's so adorable."  
Wicke nodded. " I know he loves you and cares but he's just so prideful."  
"Yeah, I don't think I can exactly change that about him but I've felt I've broken through it somewhat." Colress smiled walking onward.  
Wicke followed behind him as well as they went back to the top floors.

At Lusamine's office, the group saw the young blonde, Gladion, there at the door.  
"Master Gladion, something wrong?"Wicke asked him.  
The young male turned to her and sighed. " I'm..I'm just in a lot of thought right now. Just worried about Lillie and mother...she didn't have to do that to Nebby.."  
" You mean Cosmog...that's the actual name of the pokemon..." Faba says.  
Gladion grunted at him and narrowed his eyes.  
Colress placed his hand on Faba's head. " Calm yourself..remember you're here to help not complain..."  
Faba grumbled. " Fine...we're here to assist you in running the place till Lusamine makes her return."  
Gladion nods. " I really don't know exactly what I should be doing but for my family I'll do what I can."  
"Splended, shall we get to work then?"asked Faba.  
Gladion nodded opening the office door and stepping inside.  
" I think I'll go to the conservation area to ensure the pokemon are doing alright." Colress says.  
"We'll handle things here then." Wicke says as she closed the office door.  
Colress sighed then leaving the office area and heads up towards the conservation area of the building.  
When he arrived he noticed the pokemon in the area all looked nervous and scared for some reason. Some of the employees had a time calming them down. Colress looked up seeing the dark clouds had formed over the skies. " Oh...what's happening?" he stared up at the dark rolling clouds blocking the sun out. " Seems this is gonna cover all of Alola..." He gasped when the communicator that Phyco game him went off. He answered it," Hello? Phyco?"he spoke.  
" We've arrived at the Altar of the Sunne and Necrozma had emerged from the wormhole Cosmog had opened!" he shouts. Colress could hear some kind of battle going on behind Phyco's voice.  
"Is that...why these clouds appeared?" Colress asked.  
" Yes, seems Cosmog had tranformed into a Lunala and Necrozma fused with it now taking the light the pokemon contains in it! We're trying to fight it from Lunala and send it back through the wormhole!" Soleria was heard.  
Colress gasped a little as he heard the mentioning of the Necrozma 'fusing' with another pokemon. He reminded him of the same legends of Kyurem on how it too can fuse with the pokemon Reshram and Zekrom. A small smile came across his face as this intrigued him. " I see..I do hope you all assist Lunala of being freed of Necrozma." Colress says," I have to handle things here in Aether for the pokemon here are in need of calming. They too apparently sense the danger happening. I'll leave you all to handle things there.." he says hanging up on them. He let out a sigh as he chuckled at the thought of another pokemon that can fuse with another? He wanted to look into this furthur it was exciting him. He then placed his hand on his abdomen feeling his baby staring up again. " You excited as well? We'll look into it soon enough." he smiled gently rubbing his stomach before walking down the platforms to assist the other employees.

Later that evening...  
Colress was called down from the conservation area. He walked up to Faba and Wicke hesitantly. " What's wrong?" he asked.  
"They managed to find Lusamine and Guzma." Wicke says.  
Faba sighed shaking his head.  
"That's great! When will she return!" Colress smiled as he was excited.  
" She's...been taken to a hospital..she was unconcious and not responding...Master Gladion left to see her and Lillie." says Wicke.  
Colress nods. " Are any of you gonna go see her?"  
"Pshh..we have to run things here...but if you want you can. I think she'd rather you be there than us." Faba says," You aren't entirely tied to managment here unlike me and Wicke."  
Colress looked down. " Guess not...but it is exciting news that she's alright for now. I think I'll go see them now." he says as he hugged Faba," I'll be back soon ok?"  
Faba closed his eyes and sighed. " Just go...I don't wanna keep you from what you wanna do." he pushed him away from him.  
Colress smiled. " I love you to." he then looked to Wicke," Keep him out of trouble."  
"Always have." she crossed her arms looking at Faba.  
" I'm not a trouble maker..." Faba turned away from Colress.  
Colress shook his head. " I'll be back soon ok? Maybe we can all plan a celebration for Lusamine's return? Maybe nothing big but something for her?"  
" If anything the press will show up wanting her answers for the facility's shut down and if she's alright to still run it from the events that occured." Wicke says.  
He nodded. " I...won't be there if that happens..."  
"Why not?" Wicke asked.  
" I've never really been that much of a camera person especially live broadcasts." He says," I..I have to go now.." he walked off.  
Faba slightly turned his head. " He's always been a little camera shy...I couldn't barely get a selfie with him the last time we went out."  
Wicke nodded. " I see, he's never exactly told anyone of his past life...seems pretty reserved about it."  
Faba nodded. " He didn't appreciate me asking at one time..he just tried to change the subject on me."  
Wicke turned as well then walked ahead. " Maybe one day he'll open up to us."  
Faba followed her. " Yes..I wanna know everything he's possibly hiding. I need to know who I'm gonna possibly be investing my life into."

Docking Bay...

Colress walked out to the boats looking out the exit doors seeing that the skies were still dark and gloomy. "Necrozma must still be around..." he thought to himself. He then reached in his pocket taking out his pokeball then releasing his Metagross from it. " Maybe I'll fly around a bit before going to see Lusamine." he climbed on his Metagross. " Let's go out." he told it as the pokemon retracted it's legs in it's body then flew out of the exit with him and high in the air over the ocean.  
Colress sat there looking ahead in deep thought. He wondered if it was really the truth that he did love Faba. He never knew it would've been this fast to actually fall for the man knowing he'd had bad experiences with Ghetsis which made him doubt that he could even feel true love. He also knew that Faba would eventually find out he's pregnant. How would he take that? Colress knew the man didn't like children very much and putting this baby that's not even his on him would possibly lead to more relationship problems.  
It always been on Colress' mind of how it'll all play out and how it will all end. Colress just lets out a groan covering his face. "I can't...do this..." He whines. He then saw a flash of light appear from the sky seeing something exit a wormhole and falling towards Mt. Lanakila. He steadily watched as it vanished in the mist surrounding the mountain. It was a dark figure and fairly large. " Necrozma.." he instantly thought of as he slowly flew towards the mountain to get a closer look.  
As he advanced closer the air got colder around him knowing this mountain reached high altitudes and was the only spot in Alola to ever have snow on it.  
He got a call on the communicator and he answers. " Did you guys see it?" he asked Phyco knowing it was him.  
"Yes, we are aware that Necrozma was weakened now. It returned to Alola after it was defeated in the Ultra Megapolis." Phyco says," We all figured it would as it will continue to try and take the light from this island."  
" I'm going towards it...I'm figuring out how I could assist it and convince it that it doesn't have to take the light from here...not without another source that it'll survive from." Colress says.  
" It's dangerous to do so in the weakened state it's in! It'll attack and do what it can to keep things away from it!" Soleria shouts.  
" I know but I don't care really...I'm not gonna let it suffer anymore." He says as he hung up on them and was about to toss the communicator before he thought of how instead the device could help instead. "Hmm.." he thought to himself looking at it.  
He shortly arrived to the peak of the mountain scanning the area of it. He found a large crater in the mountainside and something dark in the middle of it. " There you are..." he slowly flew down towards it and Metagross landed a few feet from the black prism pokemon laying there in the crater. Colress saw it looked a bit static perhaps unconcious.  
He swallowed a bit getting off his Metagross then slowly walking towards the pokemon. He didn't want to startle it awake or scare it. He saw it wasn't budging yet and he got a few inches close to touching it before it twitched. Colress yelped falling back on his ass watching it lift up then looked towards him. He backed up seeing it lift it's hand over his head attempting to crush him. Colress screamed rolling out of the way then quickly got up tripping on the snow a few times before Necrozma scratched him knocking him over again on the snow. Colress groaned as Metagross stepped up over him taking another hit from Necrozma as it protected him.  
Colress panted feeling intense pain in his stomach which then made him fall unconcious in the snow.  
After a while he slowly woke up seeing he was laid against some rocks and Phyco and Soleria there. "Oh, you're finally awake." Phyco says,"Good, we feared that you were hurt pretty badly by Necrozma."  
Colress nodded to them. " I think I may have overdone myself again..."  
"We told you not to be around it as it's injured and weak. Lucky your pokemon had kept you safe as long as it had till we arrived." Soleria says.  
Colress looked around. "Where is Metagross?"  
"It's over there resting." Phyco pointed.  
Colress looked seeing it laying there asleep but it's hull was beaten up badly. He sighed. " It's always been protective of me, though sometimes I wonder if I've ever really been that good to it..."  
"A pokemon is loyal to it's master. Even if you may not see it there is something that it enjoys about you to keep that strong bond to you." Phyco says.  
" Well, I know I've pushed it and my other pokemon throughout the years making them stronger and study them closely to figure out what can get them to release more power.Perhaps me training them and just being there is what they enjoy even if I gave them love and rewarded them when they do a good job."Colress smiled," They all have been understanding to me..." He gasped," I don't...need to blather on about my past.."  
" It's fine, it's good to think of the good times you've had." Phyco stood up," So..what do you think we could do to help solve the issue with Necrozma? It's only a matter of time before it'll have enough energy to start operating again. We don't need it to escape yet we need to assist in getting it what it needs."  
Soleria nodded. " It's about time we end it's suffering. We need to think of all the possibilities that can work with it."  
Colress nods as he reached in his pocket taking out his pokeball and returning Metagross in it. " I'm brainstorming currently. All I know is that it likes to absorb light from whatever source it can get it from."  
The two nodded. " What would be a valuable source we could give it? Last time it tried to take it from Lunala." Soleria says.  
Colress gasped fisting his hand. " Got it..we need them to fuse once again!"  
"HUH?!" Phyco and Soleria were shocked at this idea.  
" We fought trying to get them apart? Why would we have them come together again just to cause the same chaos as before?" Phyco asked.  
Colress sighs. " I guess it was just a suggestion...but I figured it became fully restored after the fusion right?" he then stood up.  
They nodded. " Yes..."  
Colress went into thinking phase. " Hmm..does any of you have a Z crystal?"  
Soleria nodded as she reached in he pocket taking one out.  
Necrozma growled as it seemed to have reacted to it when it was exposed.  
Colress saw this and took it from Soleria. " I see...these..z crystals..they seem to contain the contents of light...something that Necrozma desires."  
"Yes, it would make sense." Soleria says.  
" After all it's to be believed that the Z crystals did originate from Necrozma. It was it's gift to bringing light to other worlds and dimensions." Phyco says.  
Colress nodded. " It would be good if perhaps we can wait for a certain person to show up. I'm sure 'she' will perhaps show Necrozma the light once again."  
"You're talking about the champion right?"asked Soleria.  
" No..she's not quite champion yet...not till she reaches this summit. I know this place is where the Alolan Pokemon League begins. She'll arrive here in due time and she will help Necrozma with what it's missing." Colress smiled," I want to study this pokemon furthur till then."  
Phyco gave him a slow nod. "We shall assist in this research as well. This is the first time any of us had gotten this close to our most worshipped pokemon and it's very exciting to be in it's presence."  
Colress grinned. " Yes, it is a great honor." he turned to Necrozma watching it as it watched them.  
Few hours pass...  
Colress had gathered a lot of info from Necrozma as the pokemon slowly allowed him and the other two to advance closer to him. Colress though was trying to be secretive as he was messing around with a few of the tools that were given to him and the communication device as well changing it up into another purpose. " Now..unknown to them I'm gonna help you become a great asset to the trainer that's supposed to arrive here soon." He spoke at a whisper to Necrozma," I know she will help you with what you want without taking from this world."  
Necrozma let out a small groan in response.  
" Good thing you're a lot more calmer than earlier." He smiled to it.  
Necrozma then turned down the trail leading up the mountain and began to stir. " What is it?"asked Colress looking as he saw the person who they were waiting for. He smiled as he looked up at Necrozma. " Believe me..she'll help even as she's stopped you once before." he says to it as he slowly backed off to the other two. "I feel it's about to challenge our little champion once more to prove she's gonna take care of it. I feel it wants to be her pokemon." Colress says as he watched from a distance.

After Battle...

Colress watched as the epic last battle with Necrozma ensued before him. Once it was over he stepped up to the trainer with a friendly smile on his face. " Congrats on the successful catch." he spoke to her. After a while the trainer departed once he told her this was the way to the Pokemon League and then gave her the device he worked on once Phyco and Soleria departed from them. He was quite proud of his work and knew that it was the best thing he could've done for Necrozma to entrust it with her. " Maybe now..the clouds of darkness can finally leave here now." he says to himself as he departed from the mountain heading back down from it. Just as soon as he reached below the mountain he stopped a bit placing his hand over his stomach and smiled as he could feel his baby start to move. " That was pretty exciting right?" he says rubbing gently as he sighs. " I guess we'll just go back to Akala now and take a rest for a while. It was enough excitement for one day out of Alola."

Akala Island...

Colress soon arrived back to Heahea Island then to the hotel he was staying at. He went to his bedroom where he then took his suit off placing it on the rack close to his bed before going to the small fridge in his room and took out some doughnuts he saved for later. He sat on his bed snacking on them as he looked out the open window near the balcony that had a good view of the night sky and the ocean. He sighs with a smile. " Maybe I'll go see Faba early in the morning to have breakfast here. Oh! We'll do it out on the balcony!" he smiled to himself," M..Maybe then..I'll tell him about the baby." he looked down. He still was pretty nervous about mentioning it to Faba. He didn't know if he'll take it lightly. Colress looked at his box of doughnuts as he placed them on the small table by his bed then laid down. " Tomorrow...I think I'll let him know.." he lets out a sigh as he then closed his eyes falling asleep. Colress gasped as he was woke up by strange noises later on that night running around the hallways outside his door. He sat up listening to footsteps in the dimmed lights of the hallway. He looked at the clock knowing at this time the hotel was closed to visitors for now other than for the individuals already living in it at this hour. Who could've broken in? He thought to himself as he stood slowly going to the door and peered through the tiny hole. He saw something walk by it...a person wearing dark colored clothes..a male of sorts. He heard someone then talk. " I don't think there are any reasons for us to be here..The place looks closed for now and we don't wanna exactly get in trouble with the boss for breaking in here to look for pokemon." a male voice said.  
" Yeah, looks like all the pokemon were put away and I'm not gonna break into any of these doors here." another male spoke.  
Who were these pokemon theives? He heard that Team Skull had disbanded but who were these people? He kept peering through the hole to catch a glimpse of anything else. He looked for any other details on the people. He gasped catching the symbol on the front of one of the men's shirt seeing a R logo on them. He gasped." Team Rocket? Wait..there's an extra R there...RR?" He wondered why there was an extra R and they had rainbow colors on them though, the suits were black. "This isn't the standard Team Rocket uniforms..besides I heard they too disbanded years ago when their boss Giovanni went missing...I know this because It was protocol for Team Plasma to know the rival organizations." Colress thought a bit as he moved away from the door and placed his suit back on as he turned it on and he gasped seeing his readings of a dimensional disturbance was off the charts. " Is this the work of Ultra Beasts as Burnet and Kukui told me?" he says. He sighed as he knew he had to find out what was happening so he made a few text messages to Burnet on his phone. He then started thinking about Faba and if he was safe. Then he thought about Hano Resort being open later than Tide Song was so infiltrating that may not be the best thing for these criminals to be doing. He sighed texting him anyway to give him a heads up about the intruders to his side of the island.  
Once he finished telling everyone he needed to he realized the halls became silent and the noises stopped. He listened hard just to be sure but no sound was heard at all and he sighed with relief that they may have left the hotel. Suddenly, someone jumped on Colress from behind grabbing hold of him around his neck. He shouts and screamed thrashing around with this person on him. Another person then came in as the other pushed him on the floor when a net was then put over him and he was wrapped in it. Colress grunts wriggling in it as he tried to reach for his arm consoles. Then electricity surged through the net shocking Colress as he shouts. " You're coming with us..." a female voice spoke. Colress grunts looked to see the RR symbol again on the front of this female's suit. "Shock him again." the male spoke as she pushed the device once more and Colress screamed. "Hurry with him before people wake up." the male told the female as they both grab hold of the net and drag Colress out of the window from the balcony and up onto the roof of the hotel.  
"What are you doing?! Who are you?!" Colress shouts.  
" Shut up!" the female shouts kicking Colress in the side making him shout.  
" Don't damage the goods ok..the boss needs him also." the male says as he and the female dragged Colress again across the roof then lowered him and themselves off the hotel roof with tools. They then continued carrying Colress towards the Hano Grand Resort. Colress gasped as he saw this. "Faba..." he said softly as the two people holding him shot grappling hooks at the balcony leading up to Faba's room. " Oh no..what have you guys done to him?!" Colress shouts.  
"Shut it! You're just another guest with him." the male says as they managed to get themselves up the balcony with Colress. " Didn't think you were this heavy..." THe female says a little out of breath as she knocked on the window and it opened revealing Faba. " Faba!" Colress smiled," You're...ok." he panted.  
Faba frowned looking to the other two. "Just bring him in..."  
They nod dragging Colress inside with them.  
Colress was confused a bit as he looked around seeing a bunch more people in the room with them. "What is...this?" he says.  
"Colress...there's...something I needed to tell you." Faba says," Better yet I'll have them tell you."  
The two people took the net off of Colress and then closed the window locking it. Colress looked back to the window being locked. He saw the many people in the room and surprised that Faba's room could hold them all in it. He knew though that the hotel rooms here were pretty big. "What is this? Why did you bring me here Faba? Are these men keeping you hostage?" Colress went to him.  
" No.." Faba says.  
" We are not, we're here because we were brought here." a man wearing a cloak stepped up as he took his hood off," We are wearing these disguises because we realized this isn't our world and Faba had elaborated us of about everything."  
Colress gasped. "Giovanni?" he stood up. He looked to Faba. " What's going on?"  
" They aren't the same people of out world...they have been brought from their own dimensions though a break in the wormholes caused by Ultra Beasts appearing. They told me that they were going about their buisness before they realized that they were teleported here."Faba says.  
Colress blinked looking at Faba. " If you're Giovanni...then who are these other cloaked men?"  
"Other villains..they've actually been here a while, Colress. Since the first wormhole has been seen here in Alola. They've appeared one by one." Faba says.

" I've found this place to be quite interesting. I thought about making it a territory for Team Rainbow Rocket though I couldn't do it without help." Giovanni smirks as he turned to the others.  
" Faba has told us there is a place we can all live together and create a master organization together." Another man spoke stepping up beside Giovanni.  
"Some of us had already found places we were gonna make our own. My interest is the Wela Volcano." another man stepped up.  
Colress narrowed his eyes. "You all will fall like you have in this dimension.."  
"Are you sure about that..Colress?" a voice spoke as he stepped up to Colress.  
He gasped feeling a familiar vibe from this tall figure. The man then took off his hood as it was revealed to be Ghetsis.  
Colress' eyes widen as he panicked backing up and falling over the bed. "YOU!" he screamed," FABA! WHY IS HE HERE?!"  
Faba looked back at him as he didn't know why Colress was freaking out.. " What do you mean? What's wrong?"  
Colress panted as he looked at Ghetsis. He just realized that he never did tell Faba about him...then again he's had secrets from his days of Unova he's never told anyone.  
Ghetsis chuckled. " Relax, I'm guessing the version of me here has not treated you kindly." he then grinned," However...it's uncanny you looks just like the Colress of my dimension." he then frowned," He's a pest nonetheless...his only usefulness is creating me weapons."  
Colress swallowed as he held his chest. " I'm not just useful as a tool for your weapons of mass destruction..I'm more than just that, Ghetsis.." Colress says.  
" That's why we need you as much as we need Faba. We've decided to take over Aether Paradise for our take over of this region." Giovanni says.  
" Why? The people here are peaceful and things are fine the way it is.." Colress says.  
" Exactly, and this area is full of resources and even pokemon unknown in our worlds." Giovanni says.  
"And you are no different than the Colress of my world so you're part of Team Plasma." Ghetsis says.  
Faba blinked. " What?" he turned to Colress," You're....a villain?"  
Colress grunts closing his fists. "No...I'll never go back to that life!"  
"What choice to you have now? We promise you'd get part of the profets we'll reap out of this island." Giovanni smiled.  
Faba nodded. "You promised me that you'll make me second in command! Right?!" He then looked at Colress," This is great for the both of us! I'm actually glad you're Team Plasma!" he says to Colress,'You and me..we'll both be kings and these men will help us with that!" Faba chuckled," Finally that bitch will be out of my hair!" he clenched his fist.  
Colress looked at him. " Faba...you sure you...wanna do this?"  
"Of course! I wanna be at the top! No more being nice to people I don't give a damn about!" he says.  
"Do you...give a damn about me...truly?"asked Colress.  
" I..I do. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right?" Faba says.  
Colress looked to the side. " I don't...know about this..."  
Ghetsis smiled." How sweet..wonder how the other Ghetsis would feel knowing you've chosen another partner?"  
Colress glared at him. " I wouldn't care about his opinion..I don't even care about you even if you aren't the Ghetsis of this dimension."  
Ghetsis smirks as he pulled his staff out from his cloak slapping Colress with it knocking him over on the floor.  
Faba gasped seeing this.  
" I won't hesitate to kill you here and now if you don't give me more respect." Ghetsis growled.  
Colress groaned holding his face as flashbacks came of the other Ghetsis doing the same to him.  
" Whoa, calm down..if he doesn't agree with us we'll force him to do what we want." one of the other cloaked men spoke.  
" There'd be a can of whoop ass for you too if you don't shut up either." Ghetsis aimed his staff at him.  
" Ghetsis...no need to fight the team..." Giovanni snapped at him.  
Ghetsis narrowed his eyes as he puts his staff away. " This big oaf isn't worth my time..."  
Colress slowly sat up as he felt dizzy and pain in his face. Faba walked to him. " I'd suggest do what they say." he whispered to him.  
Colress looked at him. "How long have you known they were here?"  
He sighed. " A while...Giovanni was the first to arrive..then they started appearing and gathering..I'm the one who organized them to work together."  
Colress frowned. " I can't say I really agree with this...but now that I'm here...I have no choice...I guess...but..I thought you'd know better.." Colress says.  
Faba sighs. "I'm doing this for the both of us..now that I know we are more superior and they rely on us! Don't you see they're dependent on our talents?!"  
"And these men will use us up and then toss us away once we've served our purpose..." Colress says.  
"No..I doubt they'll do that to us." Faba shook his head.  
"They will..once we want out of the deal...they will dispose of us.." Colress says," Think on it..don't let their promises cloud your mind." he took Faba's hand.  
Faba chuffed. " I'll just have to take that risk then.." he pulled his hand from Colress.  
" No! Faba! Please! Don't do this!" He shouts at him.  
"Silence him...obviously he isn't wanting to agree with us..." Giovanni commanded a few of his cohorts to restrain him.  
Colress grunted as he stood up. " No! Stay away!" he shouts tapping on his arm consoles.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you.." Ghetsis spoke," We won't hesitate to destroy this hotel and not leave a trace of us being here."  
Colress gasped." What...?"  
"Maxie here took the liberty of having his own goons to place explosives here undetected." Ghetsis pointed to one of the other robed men.  
Maxie chuckled. " We came prepared for this so don't defy us and you won't be killed."  
Colress frowned as he felt helpless now. He didn't know if he could take all of them at once knowing they're all infamous villains...even if they were from different worlds. He didn't wanna risk having his suit destroyed in the process of him trying to escape.Colress panted and then started to sob. Ghetsis raised his brow. " Oh? You crying? How sad..." he chucked as the others laughed as well. Faba looked down as he was feeling sorry for Colress now. He wanted to walk close to him to comfort him but was stopped as Ghetsis stepped in front of him and grabbed Colress by his hair making him scream. "STOP! NOOO!" Colress grunted as he punched Ghetsis in the face. Ghetsis grunts backing up holding his face as his lip bled. " You'll pay for that Colress..." he then charged at him with his staff. Colress gasped dodging him then tripped Ghetsis who then fell on the floor. Giovanni looked at the much larger man, who was cloaked, as he then walked up to Colress catching him while he was trying to dodge him. The man grabbed him by the collar of his coat slamming him in the wall. "Giovanni! Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Faba shouts.  
Colress grunts grabbing hold of the man's arm pressuring him against the wall. He coughed as he was losing his breath. He didn't wanna die nor have his baby hurt by this strong male holding him. " I give!" Colress shouts," I'll do whatever you say...." he said as tears rolled down his face.  
Ghetsis grunts standing up and coughed. " Shit.."  
Faba bit his lip becoming tense seeing his lover being tortured like this. He didn't exactly imagine this would happen.  
Colress looked to Faba as the large man lets him go then drop on his knees. " You have to take it up with Ghetsis..." the man says walking back towards Giovanni.  
Ghetsis huffed and coughed. " If you may allow me..I want to teach this bastard a lesson.."  
" Wait! No! He's mine!" Faba shouts as Giovanni held his hand up," Remember what you promised us...it's nothing too personal if it's business right?"  
Faba looked down. "Y..yes.."  
" You don't wanna die either do you?" Giovanni glared at Faba.  
" No sir..." He looked up to Colress. I'm sorry...he then mouthed to Colress.  
Ghetsis smirks at Colress walking to him. " Archie? Could you help him with removing his coat? I don't think he needs it for what I'm about to do with him."  
Colress shook his head standing up backing against the wall as Ghetsis was about to grab him. " I'M PREGNANT!" he shouts.  
"Huh?" Ghetsis stopped hearing him.  
The others in the room were in confusion and shock also.  
"Heh..nice try but men can't have children. You should know that right?" Ghetsis laughed.  
" No it's true!" he gave him a serious look," I..I did things..to my body...and the other Ghetsis of this world is...the father...in a way..it's..yours too." Colress lied a little since he really had no idea how he could've conceived.  
Faba's mouth agaped. "Wh..what?"  
Colress shivers. "I'm sorry Faba...I should've...told you..but I didn't know if you would've still loved me if I told you." he cried.  
Ghetsis chuffed. " I don't care..just seeing you screaming in agony will be enough to make me sleep tonight."  
Faba looked down not sure what to think about this. It was all starting to be too much for him.  
"Oh yeah..." Colress smiled to him," Let me assist you with that." he grabbed the plant on the table where he was then smashed it over Ghetsis' head as he then pushed him away and ran for the window he came in at. "Stop him!" Giovanni shouts standing up. Colress pushed on his arms as he tucked his head crashing though the window and he turned invisible.  
The Team Rocket goons ran out the smashed window seeing the glass on the bottom below.  
"I think he just commited suicide!" The male shouts.  
Colress was well alive he just rolled himself on the balcony away from them hoping they wouldn't trip over him or move slightly over where he was laying.  
Faba frowned looking down as Giovanni placed his hand on his shoulder. " I didn't think we needed him..we just need you."  
Faba nodded. "Yeah...after all I'm Aether's last line of defense..."  
Colress panted yet tried to keep his breathing to a minimum hoping they'd keep their eyes from the window where he could escape.  
He stayed there a bit listening to them planning how they were gonna invade Aether. He heard that there was gonna be a press conference to appear when Lusamine recovered from the hospital which was gonna be in a few days and Faba was gonna start making sure that all the security systems were turned off and cameras not recording that day. He was also gonna lessen the employees around the docking area where they could easily slip in. Colress was in shock hearing all this. He didn't like how Faba was acting now. It made him sad to the point he wanted to just cry about it. Colress just slowly got up as small shards of glass fell off of him and was heard falling to the ground. The others looked up. Colress paused just as a Chatot flew down on the balcony. "It's just a Chatot..." Faba sighed," I'm gonna have to get the maitenence to fix my window now..."  
"We'll worry with that later..right now let's continue with the plan." Giovanni then say.  
Colress found this the right time to leave as he tried to find a way to get down now. He then decided to jump down then tapped on his arms quickly as he made a portal in front of him then vanished into it as he found his landing spot to be in his room. "I have to do something...but I don't want others to panic...then gain they may not believe me if I told them that the enemies of each region was behind this and they know they're in jail..."He grunted as he held his head. "What do I do?!" he shouts," I can't...believe...Faba would side with these evil bastards! What did I do?! I thought I was getting though to him!" he yelled before grabbing his pillow and screaming into it.  
He then laid in the bed sobbing and crying. "I didn't wanna tell him about the baby like this..." he sniffled," I wanted to make it special..but..nothing ever goes right with me..Why can't I ever be happy?" he buried his face in his pillow cuddling to it.

Back at the resort....  
"Sir, we searched the outside and didn't find Colress in the spot." one of the Team Rocket goons says.  
Giovanni grunts. " Seems he's escaped us...no matter it's not like he can do anything to us anyway."  
Faba sighed relieved that Colress wasn't found but he was nervous knowing that Colress knows about this now and might tell someone.  
"Faba!" Maxie shouts at him.  
Faba jumped. " Yes?!" he turned.  
" Tell us more of what routes to take in the facility." Maxie then says.  
Faba nodded. " Right..I'll go over them again for you all.." he walked around talking to them.

Few days later...

Colress woke up from sleep as he heard his phone ring. He groaned looking at it and then pushed it to make it stop ringing. He lets out a sigh seeing a lot of texts from Kukui and Burnet even Wicke but he overlooked them as they seemed to be asking if he was alright. He wasn't alright at all..he didn't even realize how long he's been there in his room. He mostly got up to use the bathroom but he barely ate or drank anything since he fell into a depression. He didn't feel like talking or seeing anyone. He was slowly wasting away in the confines of his bedroom. At this moment he felt like dying since his heart was broken. All he could think about is what drove Faba to do such heinous acts especially betray him. "What am I even doing anymore?" he says to himself. He then laid his hand on his belly feeling his baby kick. " All you ever do now is that..I'm sure soon it'll be over for both of us.." he frowned.  
The door was then heard knocking. Colress looked up but stayed silent. "Mr. Colress?" Lillie was heard talking.  
He gasped hearing her voice but still didn't really answer her.  
" I know..you're in there...please..answer me."she says.  
Colress looked down still not responding.  
" I wanna talk ok..Gladion tells me that everyone's worried about you at Aether since you haven't showed up in a few days. We're even worried that you haven't spoken...Nebby even...well I mean Lunala misses you." she spoke," Whatever's happened to you...I know you can overcome it..you just need someone who cares to talk things over with." Lillie says,"Please..just let me know you're still there and alive."  
Colress sighed as he smirked a bit knowing he wasn't gonna rid of her that easy. He slowly sat up from the bed. Lillie frowned. " Well..if you..change your mind we're still here.." she looked down the hall and turned. Colress then opened the door. "Lillie?" he softly spoke.  
She turned to him and smiled. " There you are."

Moments later...

"I see...so Mr.Faba's up to no good then." she says," Sorry..that he treated you like that...I mean..he's never really been that nice of a person."

"I know...but I just felt he actually acknowledged me..cared about me to an extent and we've shared our own bodies in passionate love before..It's been a close bond since then." Colress sighs," What can I do to stop it...?"

Lillie nodded. " I mean..the conference is today! Mom's gonna be released this afternoon since me and Gladion's been to see her. She is doing well so far she says. She's wanting to go back to work now."

"And Faba's waiting with the others...we do have to do something...but you also tell me that Ultra Beasts showed up...and the champion has to deal with them right now..what can we do against these villains?" Colress says.

"I know! We can help deal with them! The faster we help the faster 'she'll' be done with sending the Ultra Beasts back home. I..I know Phyco and Soleria's assisting her as well."Lillie says," I'll go to her and tell her about the trouble that'll go down in Aether." Lillie says.

Colress smiled. " I like this new you...you've got much resolve than you've had before."

" Well, I decided that to get things done is to just take control and grow up a little you know. I know I've been scared and weak in the past but...I know the champion has taught me that I can be much more!"Lillie says.

Colress chuckled. " Yes..I have to agree with that." he sighs," Well...I know I haven't been much help to others...or myself in the past days. I've..just been sorry for myself and questioning my existence..I didn't wanna see the most important things I have to live for." He looked at Lillie," Thank you..for coming to see me and show me that I can still be of use...I can still help save Aether. I will figure something out. We can't let these people take this beautiful land for themselves!" he stood up," I will...save everyone...even...Faba..."  
Lillie nods smiling as she stood up. "That's the spirit."  
Colress smiled to her as he hugged her. " You're a good friend...I never had anyone to really have much faith in me like you have." he then lets her go.  
She smiled. " You're welcome. I feel that you need a really good friend to help you. You know we can meet up with Hau and head off?"  
Colress nodded. "First...I'm gonna have to clean myself up. I've...hadn't had a shower in a while..and I'm feeling hungry."  
Lillie nodded. " I think we have time for all of that."  
Colress nods. " Alright, I shouldn't take long." he smiled turning from her then hurried to freshen up.  
Lillie looked around his room and sighs. "It's...a mess...no worries! I'll help make it look nice again." she walked around the room cleaning it up and making the bed look nicer.  
" Hey! Lillie!" A voice spoke at the door entrance.  
She turned her head to it. " Oh, Hau. Glad you came. I think we could assist Mr. Colress in making his room lighter again."  
Hau chuckled. " Oh? I got it!" he ran to the windows as he lifted up the blinds letting the sunlight in. "There! Now we have light!" he then went to the balcony window opening it. "Now Mr.Colress can have a brighter day today!"  
Lillie giggled at him. " Yes, that'll work." she says,"Now can you also help me with straightening the area?"  
"Sure! No prob!" Hau grinned as he helped Lillie.  
Colress soon finished his shower and exits the bathroom in his bathrobe and blinked seeing his room was finished being restored from a mess he made in his depressive state. "Lillie...Hau..." he says seeing them.  
" Oh, do you like it?"asked Lillie.  
He smiled nodding. " Yeah.." he walked around," I...actually forgot it was this beautiful at one time."  
"Well, you did leave it a mess and we tossed away the junk you left laying around." Hau says.  
Colress nodded. " I thank you both...this island is truly in need of being protected...there are such good people here."  
Lillie smiled at him. " There's no other place like this island."  
He closed his eyes. "None other that I know of."  
Hau and Lillie both look at each toher and smile seeing Colress was happy. A genuine smile came cross his face as if he felt at peace again.

Aether Paradise...the final curtain...

Faba was standing behind Lusamine as he was acting natural as the press had arrived to interview Lusamine as she had an announcement to make. He looked at the time on his phone as he knew when Giovanni and the others were gonna show up and the show would begin. He gave a small smile as the reporters gatheres and got the cameras rolling. "Faba..." Wicke spoke to him," Something wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing, it's all good...it'll be fine soon enough." he says as Lusamine then began her speech.  
Colress was flying above the ocean on his Metagross hurrying to Aether hoping he wouldn't be too late to the show. He shortly arrived finding the dock was still open. He flew inside then getting off of Metagross then returned it in it's pokeball. He then used the elevator to go up. As he reached the top he gasped seeing a few Team Rocket grunts there that were tying up some Aether employees. The turned seeing Colress there and gasped. " You!" they said upon reconizing him. Colress smirks. " Miss me already?" he asked as he watched them send out their pokemon to fight against him. "This'll be fun to see how strong Team Rocket's group is. I hope you'll all give me some positive data on what I've heard about your team." he then sent out his Magnezone.  
"Oh yeah! We'll rub the floor with you!" one of the grunts shout.  
Colress smiled. " Try your best."He looked to Magnezone," Use Zap canon!" he then shouts. The pokemon levitated in the air gathering electricity in a ball of energy then shot it out at the enemy pokemon shocking them with a powerful strike knocking them out instantly. The grunts both gasp seeing that their pokemon didn't stand a chance. "Magnezone..tackle attack." Colress then commanded it as it flew into the two Grunts knocking them away and pushing them into the railing on the bridge going to Lusamine's mansion. Some more Grunts appeared and arrived to the scene having heard the commotion. Colress looked around. " I didn't see all of you at the resort...you guys must have been hiding or new recruits...no matter..I'll take all of you on."  
" Not without some help, nerd." a voice spoke from one of the room in the facility. Colress loked seeing it was Guzma. "Wha..how'd you get here?"  
" I've heard word that Lusamine's place was in trouble so I came here to help. Seems I ran into you here." Guzma smirks as a few other of his Team Skull members then arrive.  
"Can I ask you to take care of things here? I need to go to the conservation area to see if the pokemon there are alright."Colress says.  
"Yeah, we got it, nerd." Guzma says," Just go help those pokemon that these guys might use for bad things."  
Colress nodded as he hurried to the elevator.  
"Hey! You're not going anywhere!" a Grunts shouts as he sent out a pokemon to attack Colress. "Magnezone, thundershock." he said as his pokemon electrocuted the pokemon and it's trainer in the way. Guzma and his group then sent out thier pokemon to keep the others from stopping Colress.  
Colress managed to get to the elevator and push the button up to go to the conservation area. Once he arrived there he saw there were more Team Rocket goons there trying to take all the pokemon in the area by stuffing the smaller ones in nets and capturing the bigger ones. Colress narrowed his eyes as he then sent out his Metagross. " Let's clean this place up and take out the trash.." he patted the metal hull of his pokemon. Metagross roared as he and Colress both went to eliminating the enemy within the conservation area and saving the pokemon who were in trouble.  
Colress sighed as he gathered the Team Rocket grunts tying them together as they had the employees there. He freed the employees and the pokemon that were captured from their pokeballs. "Thank you Colress." one of the Aether Employees said," we thought all these pokemon were gonna be taken for sure."  
He smiled. " I'm sorry I hadn't been here for a while but I was dealing with things. Felt this was the right time for me to make a comeback and save Aether from these men striving to take over."  
" We all were in shock seeing the executives have been taken..we don't know what' happening with the boss, Wicke or Faba." another employee then says.  
"I'm sure they're ok...at least I know Faba is.." Colress says with an annoyed tone.  
"If you can just find out what's going on. We'll try our best to ensure this place doesn't get invaded again. Faba was supposed to put this area on lockdown if there were bad guys here to take the pokemon." says the Aether employee.  
"I know...don't worry I'll locate him and consult him." Colress smiled," Just stay safe and if you can manually shut it down yourselves...make sure no one can get up here until this is all over."  
"Will so sir!" they shout to him in understanding.  
"Do it after I leave." Colress then walked to the elevator going back down to the bottom floor where he saw that everyone was cleared out of the main room. He wondered where they went but figured Guzma may have lead them away from there. Colress looked to his phone as he got a text from Lillie. He nodded reading that she had arrived with a few others including the champion. Colress smiled and looked towards the mansion as he gasped seeing Faba walking from the area leading into the facility. Colress pressed on his arms turning his invisibility on as he didn't want Faba to see him.  
Faba grunts standing there as he was sent to guard the entrance to the mansion and make sure no one passed.  
Colress had nothing but rage for him at the moment and knew that Faba didn't know he was even there. He stepped up quietly with intent on actually strangling him to get it over with and Lillie and the champion wouldn't have to deal with him. Faba sighed looking down. " Colress..." he spoke making him stop before barely touching Faba.  
" Prove me wrong...please.." Faba leaned back into the wall," I...I in a way don't feel this is right but I just..wanna feel important again...the time when Lusamine and everyone were impressed at my work..now everything has to be different since Mohn left Aether and Lusamine changed. She doesn't see us as just employees but...her tools..grr..I want that bitch to pay..for everything...she still hasn't changed much even after she entered that wormhole. Will she ever be satisfied?" he grunts," Will I be as well with this?" He then punched the wall," It did cost me Colress...and..and he's probably gone.."He then paced the area," But..why didn't he just tell me these things I found out that night about him? Him being part of Team Plasma and..." he grunts," I guess he's in the right to leave me...knowing me I would've hated him in the beginning but..not so sure now...I found myself actually..worrying about him."  
Colress gasped a little hearing this. He looked to his hands as he realized he was about to kill him.  
Faba groaned. " Colress...where are you...save me...from myself."  
Colress saw Faba himself looked to be in pain about worrying for him. He just reached ovr touching Faba on the shoulder.  
Faba flinched turning and looked around. "Colress?" he looked around not seeing him. "Was it..just my body reacting?"Faba says to himself," It can't possibly been Colress...but it felt like his hand...his touch."  
Colress smiled at Faba not feeling as much hate for him as he did earlier knowing he did care and he had missed him. Colress then looked to the elevator as he saw Lillie and the champion there with Hau. Colress chuckled mentally knowing punishment enough for Faba was for him to lose to them. He turned away from him as he headed to the mansion.  
He made himself hidden seeing Team Rocket had swarmed the way going there and he needed to try and contact Wicke again to see what he wass gonna have to face upon entering the mansion. When he called she answered him. " Colress?" she spoke with a whisper.  
"It's me..how's Lusamine?"asked Colress.  
"Not good..the leader took her and I think he's injected her with toxins from Nihilego she had gathered before and she's been rendered unconcious again.This man means business and the others have all taken residence in here as well."She says.  
" I'm gonna try to send them back to their own worlds but it won't be easy since I have to find out where they're from exactly." Colress says.  
" Hmm..you're right..wouldn't be fair to just teleport them elsewhere." Wicke says.  
"I'll find out...somehow.." He thought a bit as he heard that Faba was battling against Lillie and the others.  
" I'll be there soon I'll have to observe them to find out where they came from and from what Phyco and Soleira provided me I can send them back to their own places." He says,"Maybe I can alter the charts here to pinpoint the exact locations they're from."  
" Do what you must...just please help us and Lusamine."Wicke says.  
" Will do, just hang on." Colress says as he hung up. He continued tapping into his arms consoles placing in codes and commands as he had the Ultra Wormhole detectors up trying to indicate any traces of connections these guys still had from their universes they were from.  
He then noticed Lillie and the champion running out from the facility and ran onto the Grunts outside. "Seems they defeated Faba...he'll be fine though.." he continued to work till he saw some progress being shown. "Yes...it's detecting something." he says as he then turned on the holograms of his glassess looking at what was seen. "There are small lines coming from the mansion from where I see they are...perhaps I can manipulate these lines to open up and these men can be sent packing." he grinned standing up and ran past the battle. " Good luck." he thought to himself as he watched the kids fighting off the Grunts. He knew it would be shortly they would catch up to him. Colress then entered the mansion as the grunts within saw the door open then close. They seemed freaked out hoping it wasn't a ghost or something. Colress smirked to himself at how silly they were acting upon his entry. He though was shocked at how fast these guys changed the mansion up though. He's been in it once before and they really changed it up. He was impressed but this wasn't the time to be since Lusamine was in danger. He hurried himself though the mansion making sure the many Grunts in the area didn't notice him like they did at the entrance. He then followed the trails he saw to one of the mansion rooms as he knew one of the men were in it. He didn't want to open the door but work on getting this person out of here first. He stood away from the door studying his warp line. He felt they all still had connections to their worlds is why the lines are still there. Someone's memories and love for that area can still have an effect on the ties. He was glad they still had passion for where they lived.  
Colress then heard a commotion going on in the main room to the entrance. " Looks they made it.." he says as he then heard footsteps coming up to where he was. He saw it was the champion as she then stepped into the room as it was unlocked for her. " Seems she had no problems figuring out those puzzles...I had to use my portals to get past the traps." he says to himself watching her enter. He watched from where he was finding that she had entered into the room where the infamous Lysandre was. " Kalos regions' leader of Team Flare...Lysandre..I've met him in this dimension. A charming man he is yet I sensed a deeper agenda he had." Colress thought to himself. He watched as the door closed. "Hmm..perhaps this'll make it easier for me to send them back home after a battle with her." He waited and listened carefully. Soon after the champion emerged from the room she looked back at Lysandre and moved along to the next room. Colress then stepped in the room as he uncloaked himself.  
Lysandre looked at him and smirks. " You again..here to finish the job?"  
"No.."Colress replied," I'm just here to assist. I've heard you talk about your home in Kalos right after you were defeated in battle. Did you truly want to be here siding with Giovanni?"  
Lysandre sighed shaking his head. "No..I simply just wish that I could do what I must in my own world. This area is nice but it's not...Kalos. That is my true home no other paradise I'd rather be than there."  
Colress smiled. " What if I said I can send you back?"  
Lysandre smirked. "If you could that would be delightful...I've found that I cannot best the trainers here in this dimension. My idle defeat made me realize that I cannot simply stop someone who has more gumption than me. I do wish to go home...nothing more I want here now." he turned from Colress.  
Colress nodded seeing the line growing thicker. " Then I shall send you back." he tapped on his arms as he held his hands out. "Thank you..." Lysandre spoke as he then vanished.  
Colress smiles. " I can send you all back..."he says as he walked out of the room following the trail to the next area the champion had been which was the room of a most disgruntled man named Cyrus. "Hmm..leader of Team Galactic...he doesn't seem like the type to make idle chitchat. Hopefully he'll give me what I need to send him home."  
After the battle was done he entered the room with the man. The blue haired man turned to Colress as he glared at him. " Don't be mad..I'm here to help."  
"Don't...I know who you are." Cyrus replied.  
" Yes, but don't judge me yet before I tell you why I'm here." he says holding his hands up.  
"What do you want?"asked Cyrus his face still rested on anger.  
" I'm here to help...like send you back to your world if you so desire that." Colress says.  
Cyrus stared at him and looked down. "Yes..."he simply replied.  
Colress smiled. " I guess you're not gonna give a fight then?"  
Cyrus shook his head in response saying nothing else.  
Colress nodded. " Alright, I'll do just that for you." he says tapping his arms as Cyrus silently left without another word said.  
"Two down...4 more to go.." Colress sighed," I just hope none of them will fight me...but I know one person that may try harder than the others..." he narrowed his eyes.  
He moved onto the next person seeing that the champion had just defeated him. " Archie...leader of Team Aqua...a worthy pirate-like person who enjoys the seas."Colress says as he entered the room seeing the man seemed upset he lost. Colress then revealed himself to the man. He too was still upset that he handled him so hard a few night ago but sighed knowing he was there to rid of him.  
" Oh..it's you." Archie says to Colress. Ha! Here for revenge on me?!" Archie asked.  
Colress shook his head. "I simply just wanna help..to send you back home."  
"I don't think so." Archie smirked." I actually like the oceans here! I plan to have control over all of them!" he laughed," I don't plan on leaving really even if that little girl had defeated me and my pokemon."  
"Are you planning on failing once more then? Believe me we have other trainers as powerful as her ready to take you down..do you want that? Here we happen to find ways to get stronger and more than ready to take on people who just don't understand what they're getting themselves into."Colress says.  
Archie blinked but then laughed. " Wow, I guess I was wrong then. I can see in your eyes that same look she gave me! Perhaps you're right maybe I shouldn't underestimate the power of the trainers here." he grinned as he sighed," To be honest I really don't care if I stay here or not..I do kinda miss the oceans of Hoenn. Since I've been here something seemed different...as beautiful the oceans are here it's nothing like home really."  
Colress nodded. " Well, I'm here if you really wanna go back. I'm ready to send you."

"Send me? Can you really do that?" Archie asked.

Colress nodded. " I have your set coordinates ready."  
Archie sighed nodding. " You've convinced me that I don't have a reason of being here other than have my ass kicked."  
Colress chuckled. "Well, perhaps you'll understand it more now in your own world." he smiled then sending Archie back to his own world.  
" 3 to go..."He groaned a bit since this was starting to be tolling on him but he had to clean up the mess that was left behind. He then continued though his task as he arrived to the next room where Maxie was at. Colress found the man grumbling and muttering to himself. The red haired man looked seeing Colress. " Oh..it's you..what do you need?" he asked.  
"Maxie...of Team Magma..." Colress says.  
Maxie nodded. "Yes, that is the team name I created to overthrow that musclehead Archie from being the main controller of Hoenn. We control the land while he goes swimming around in the seas."  
"I've heard your organizations have clashed a lot in the Hoenn region."Colress says.

"Hmph..that oaf just doesn't give up to easy..." Maxie says," Seems you don't either since you're here and not dead from that tumble out the window."

Colress nodded. "I'm just here to tie loose ends...I've sent a few of the others back home and I intend to do the same to you."

"Oh? What makes you think I'll go away peacefully?"asked Maxie.

" You know for a fact that you never wanted to work with Archie.." Colress says.

Maxie narrowed his eyes. " No..but Giovanni promised us a lot of things if we cooperated as Faba said we should. We would reap the benifits this place had to offer. To be honest there isn't too much but I guess I can tweak it a bit."

"Well, there's no way your pokemon can battle after that fight I watched. I would challenge you but your pokemon are weak." Colress says.

Maxie narrowed his eyes at him then sighs. " Guess you're right...I can't simply dirty my hands by strangling you. After all I have to work with Giovanni's men. I'd rather have my own men to work with than his...they won't barely listen to me."

Colress nodded. " It's to be expected when you're considered the geek..or the nerd."

Maxie seemed to be offended by that. " Excuse me?"

" I know you're a smart man. Giovanni does't deserve someone like you. You've had more than enough great leadership than he has." Says Colress.

"Hmph..I guess he's overlooked me a lot even without me having my glasses on." Maxie says,"I don't particularly enjoy this clothing style I have on either."

Colress nodded to him. " I understand because of how mostly Ghetsis of this world has treated me. I realized he saw me more clearly without looking like a smart person. He pledged to have me end my scientific discoveries just to become his...pet...as he wanted it to be. Though I trusted him that he understood that I wanted this to be my life as a scientist and not a sexual object."

"What's this got to do with me?"asked Maxie.

" Don't you see...they've changed you from what you really want to be. Can you see well without your glasses? Do you like how you look now than from when you first got here?"asked Colress.

Maxie shook his head. "No...I do not..this style Giovanni wanted me to be is not mine."

" Then don't you think you should go? Back to the place where you can be more at peace?"asked Colress.

Maxie nodded to him. " You're right...I felt like the outcast here..no one's taken me seriously even if I'm infamously known."

"So...do you want me to help you?"asked Colress.

Maxie nodded. "Do it...I don't wanna be Giovanni's pawn anymore." he closed his eyes.

Colress nods as he held his hands out. " Go home and be who you wanna be." he smiled as he then sent Maxie back to his world.

"Two more..." Colress let out a sigh," Giovanni and Ghetsis...here I come.."

Colress hurried out of the room going past Guzma who was waiting in the main room. Colress went into the unlocked room where Lusamine's room was where he heard a battle going on. "Ghetsis..." he reconized the shouting going on. He hurried into the area just as he saw the champion strike down Ghetsis' last pokemon he dished out for her. "No..how can this be?!" Ghetsis shouts.

Lillie smiled cheering the Champion for defeating Ghetsis. "You did it!" She then turned looking at him,"You lost. Now please, step aside!"

"What?! I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world! This cannot be possible... I will no accept this!" Ghetsis rushed then grabbing Lillie.  
Colress gasped seeing this. "No.."  
The Champion gasped as well as she was about to toss another pokeball out.

"Myah-ha-ha! No, no, no, no, no! You don't get it, do you? I can't be defeated! I won't be! IT. CANNOT. BE. ALLOWED! You, tiny intruder! If you value this girl's life, throw aside all your Poké Balls, at this moment!" He struggled with Lillie as she was wriggling.

"Please! Don't listen to him!" Lillie shouts.

"Shut your mouth!" Ghetsis says firming his grip on Lillie.

The champion struggled to choose but she tossed her pokeball down as she was concerned about Lillie's safety.

All right...: "Myah-ha-ha! Good, good... That's a good little girl. Do as your elders command you! Victory only suits perfect leaders, after all... Such as myself!" Ghetsis smirks as he tossed Lillie to the ground.

"Ghetsis!" Colress shouts as he appeared.

"Mr. Colress...?" Lillie spoke.

"Y-you!" Ghetsis shouts as he was surprised by Colress' sudden appearance.

"I see you are still dedicated to your own desires, Ghetsis..." Colress says.

"Of course... The Colress of this world! But you should have no reason to meddle in my plans!" He shouts at him.

Colress sighed as he was more than annoyed at him "Oh, please..." he tapped on his arms,"I simply despise you, Ghetsis. That's enough reason for me!" He held his hands up.

Ghetsis gasped seeing the rage in his eyes as he looked straight into his. Ghetsis then saw his body vanishing.

"What's this...? My body is being pulled... No...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he then vanished before Colress.

Colress let out a sigh as he watched him vanish. It still left a hole in his heart knowing that he could never make the Ghetsis of this world vanish like that.  
"It seems like repeated use is not a problem, even with the prototype. I should have known Colress Machine No. 1102 would work!"

"Thank you for helping us, Mr. Colress! But what did you do to that man?" Lillie asked him as she walked up to him with the champion at her side.

 

"I simply adjusted his dimensional "channel," if you will, and sent him back to his original world! But Ghetsis is a man with power to match his ambition! He is not someone to be taken lightly. I can only hope that the taste of defeat will keep that Ghetsis out of trouble in his world...But turning Aether Paradise back to its original form... With all the different worlds mixing together, that won't be easy, even for me! There is tremendous power of evil at the center of the castle... If we can remove that man's twisted desires, the Colress Machine should be able to revert everything back to normal..."

You mean Team Rocket's boss? If we can do something about him, everything will be fixed...?" she then asked.

"Indeed, Miss Lillie! You are a very sharp young lady! I would like to study this castle, however, so I leave the rest to you two!" He smiled to them both.

Lillie nodded to him with a smile as she turned to the champion. "Let's go, together we'll save Aether. Again...thanks for this much Mr. Colress."

Colress waved to them. " Good luck..we'll handle other things here." He watched at the two girls enter the portal. He sighs looking around the area just as he felt his baby kick him again. "Yeah...I know. We have a lot of work to do here. We just have to hope the champion can save us yet again."

After the battle with Giovanni...

Lillie smiled as she walked to Colress with the champion. "It's finally over...Giovanni's gone thanks to your miraculous machine sending him back along with those others!"

Colress smiled to her. It's not all just me. It's the strength and heart we all had working together."

She nodded. "I couldn't agreee more."

Colress sighed. " How's your mother?"

" They have her back at the hospital so far she's being cared for once more. I think she'll be ok though." Lillie smiled.

Colress looked over as he saw Faba standing off to the side. "If you excuse me...I got someone to talk to." he says.

Lillie looked over. " Oh..Mr. Faba." she sighs," Seems he's not taking his demotion very well."

Colress nods. " Unfortunately...but I know he'll live with it. I'll leave you guys to helping out while I handle him." he smiled to the two girls and walked to Faba. "Hey." he spoke to him.  
Faba didn't turn to him. " What do you want? To tease me?"

"No, why would I?"asked Colress.

" You don't have to be nice to me...I deserved all this punishment for what I done..to everyone...and...even you." he says hugging himself.

Colress sighed as he embraced him with a hug. " I heard what you said earlier...I know you were worried about me the entire time. Sorry I have worried you for not talking or showing that I was still alive."

Faba bit his lip pouting. "I'm...I'm just sorry I didn't help you...I was being selfish as usual and didn't realize that it wasn't what you wanted. It was what I wanted...and tried to force you into my own desire to be top of the corperal ladder. It's just...Lusamine had ruined everything I worked for and didn't do a thing when Master Gladion stole my experiment. I felt that if I were leader for once I could do things my own way...to what I've imagined Aether being..especially how it was long ago."

Colress nodded as he still embraced him. "It can still happen it's just, give Lusamine some time ok. I'm sure she's hurting because her husband has been missing for years."

"If only we knew where Mohn was..." Faba says.

Colress smiled kissing Faba on the cheek. "That shouldn't be a problem."

Faba blushed and looked at him. " It's not?"

" I can use my Colress Machine to search for him. If he still has ties here we can easily locate him." Colress says.

Faba gave him a slight smile. "Hmm...I dunno if I'll get used to Wicke being superiority over me."

"Well, I don't think it's too bad. You'll still have access to everything just not over management anymore." Colress says.

Faba nodded to him. "I guess..." he then turned to him," So...you said a few days ago to us that you were...pregnant..." he looked down at his abdomen.

Colress nods. " I did, it's...not a problem with you is it for our relationship?"

Faba grumbled. " I hate children...with a passion."

Colress frowned.

"But! It's your baby...a part of you that I wouldn't mind being with. I know for a fact this child is gonna be brilliant and sweet like you if we raise it right." Faba smiled.

Colress gasped then smiled. " Yes! I know we can do it together!" he hugged him," Though...try not to be too harsh on it ok?"

"Me? Harsh?" Faba chuckled.

Colress grinned to him as he sighs. " Faba...I..I've wanted to ask you something.."

Faba raised his brow. " What could it be?"

"Before these events occured..I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me?" Colress held his hand.

Faba chuffed. "Even if I'm not longer branch chief?"

Colress nodded. " I love you no matter what." he kissed his hand.

Faba smiled to him. " Where do you propose we go?"

" My hotel I'm staying at, the Tide Song hotel and we'll have the biggest view of the ocean and the best sunset ever to watch there!" Colress waved his arm.

Faba smirked to him. "Well, why not? At this time I could go anywhere just to calm myself down and spend time together for once in a long time."

"So you'll do that with me?"asked Colress.

Faba nodded. "Whatever you want, Colress."

Colress giggled as he embraced Faba once again then moved to kissing him on the lips. "We'll be the best fathers in the world." Colress then says.

Faba nodded as he gently placed his hand on Colress' abdomen. " Yeah, the best this child has." He then blushed a little as he felt the baby kick.

" Oh.." Faba gasped.

"You felt it too?"Colress looked to him.

Faba nodded. "Yeah, seems it's accepting me as a parent."

" Well, I'm feeling the courage now to telling others about it. I've kept it a secret so long from everyone that now I feel they need to know." Colress straightens himself up.

Faba nodded to him. " Also I'll walk proudly as it's adoptive parent!"

"Awww, really? You're pregnant Colress?"Wicke said as she was standing there the whole time listening," And Faba's gonna be a daddy?"

Faba flushed as he turned to her. " When did you show up?!"

" I just wanted to see if you both were ok and heard about Colress being pregnant and I just had to let you both have your moment." she smiled.

Colress nods. " You did hear correctly about us."

Wicke held her hands together. "Can I be the auntie?" she cooed.

Faba looked at Colress.

"Why not? You're part of the family too." Colress grinned.

Wicke smiled. " Oh thank you Colress! I'll be sure to spoil this child no doubt!"

Colress nodded. " I don't mind at all."

Faba nodded."Yeah...fine." he crossed his arms.

Wicke nodded. " Have you thougt of a name yet?"

"No..I haven't but last I checked it was a little girl." Colress smiled.

"Oh now I know it's gonna get spoiled!" Wicked squees.

Colress laughed. " Well, Faba and I have some things to do. We hope to catch you soon."

Wicke nodded. " Don't forget though Faba, tomorrow your new job begins. Just be lucky Lusamine had forgiven you for this."

Faba sighed as he turned to her and gave her an irritated smile," I'll remember." he spoke though his teeth as he waved to her.

Colress nudged him. " Behave."

"She's told me this twice...jeeze..." Faba sighs walking beside him.

The two walked on into the facility greeting everyone and assisting the best they could.

After a while that evening Colress arrived to Akala Island with Faba. " So, you wanna spend the night with me?"Colress asked.

" I suppose...I don't feel like walking to the resort right now..not to mention your broke my window and it's getting repaired..." Faba looked up at him.

Colress smiled down at him. " Alright, I'll lead you to there." he held Faba's hand as they entered the hotel going up to his room where he let's Faba inside.  
Faba looked a little amazed at it for some reason. It was actually pretty nice inside and he gasped looking out the windows as he could hear the ocean waves roaring outside.  
Colress smiled. "You hear them too?" he asked.  
Faba nodded. "Is that...really how beautiful the ocean can sound?"  
"Yes, you can tell how the hotel got it's name. Everyone who's walked in here has heard the song of the ocean."Colress says taking him to the balcony.  
Faba sighed looking out at the ocean. " I've actually been here before...never..have I heard the waves. I've scrutinized this place a lot because I was a skeptic to believe the rumors were true. Now...I feel like such an ass for being so blind for all these years. Perhaps you've opened my senses to things I've never really noticed." Faba looked up at him.  
Colress smiled nodding to him. " I'm glad." he smiled then hugging him from behind as the wind blew and the ocean continued to roar.  
"Colress..."  
"Yes Faba?"  
" I feel something poking me from behind..." Faba looked up at him.  
Colress smirked. "Why don't we do something about it?"  
Faba chuckled kissing him. " Alright, for old time's sake." he then leapt into Colress' arms and he was carried back into the bedroom where they had the most passionate love to each other.


End file.
